Ghost
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella died during childbirth and Nessie went missing soon afterward leaving the Cullens a devestated mess. For 12 years Bella has been roaming the Earth as a ghost and for 12 years Nessie hasn't had a single memory of her family. What'll happen when mother and daughter unknowingly reunite? Will they ever figure out the truth of what really happened all those years ago?
1. Strange Occurences

**Dislclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences**

I awakened slowly to darkness all around me. I turned ever so slightly toward my alarm clock. 4:34. I sighed. There was no way that I'd be able to go back to sleep now. Not when I'd have to get up in less than an hour and start getting ready for school.

I reached for my lamp and turned on the light. My wheelchair was less then a foot away from me. I pulled ever so carefully and slowly toward my bed knowing that if I woke my mother I'd have to face her wrath.

With little difficulty I got myself seated on and made my way to the bathroom. Despite my circumstances I was very independent and able to do most things on my own.

I was back in my bed less than ten minutes later. I turned off my light and just stared at the blackness that was my ceiling. In less than an hour I'd be getting ready, making breakfast for myself, and walking to school myself. Well I'd still be in a wheelchair but you get the point. My mom didn't care enough to get me to school herself so I had to manage on my own. I'd begged her to get me a car to make things easier but she flat out refused for no reason at all.

My whole life has always been like this. I think she saw me more as a burden than anything. I didn't even know why she adopted me when she knew I was disabled at the time of adoption.

According to my social worker at the time I had been found after having been involved in some sort of accident. I was about five years old at the time. No one could say for sure what happened because the accident had not only claimed the use of my legs but my memory as well. Only the name "Renesmee" stuck with me so I figured that must've been my name.

That was 12 years ago. I'd asked my mom if it was possible to have surgery to fix my legs so that I'd be able to walk again. She never considered the possibility because it was "too expensive" and she'd never spend a single penny on me unless it was "absolutely necessary". That's why when I asked years later for a car she reiterated what she'd said years earlier. I tried to get a job to save the money for a car myself but I haven't had any luck. So for now I was stuck getting myself to school even on rainy days. Those were the worst.

My alarm blared at 5:30. Alerting me to the fact that I'd had no choice but to get out of bed now. I heard the wind howling outside and I went to look out my window to see how bad it was. I was surprised to see a young woman about my age standing out there. She had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a heart shaped face.

The young woman suddenly noticed me watching her and she looked at me in pure shock. She tilted her to the side and I mirrored her movement without realizing it.

I shook my head. I had a lot of other things to worry about without adding a strange girl on my front lawn to the mix. When I looked again though she was gone. I just shook my head again.

I showered and got dressed. Afterward I did my makeup. By the time I was eating breakfast the strange woman had been all but forgotten. That was until I'd gotten to the crosswalk. One minute I was crossing the street with a bunch of other students and the next she's standing there in the middle of the road.

I wouldn't have thought much of it until I saw someone walk _through_ her. I had to rub my eyes to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating or something. When someone else walked through her I was sure that I was tripping. Had my mom slipped something in my drink last night and was now causing hallucinations. I felt my face run cold and she stared at me strangely.

"Move out of the way you crippled loser!" A voice that I was all too familiar with yelled behind me before pushing me out of the way. He pushed so hard that I was surprised my chair hadn't tipped over. It's happened before.

The girl that pushed me was Mary. A girl that seemed to make it her life's mission to make mine as miserable as possible.

She continued her slew of insults "Jesus you're getting harder and harder to push out of my way. Maybe you should join the basketball team and lose some weight. Oh that's right," she laughed as she glanced at my legs.

I sighed. I didn't say anything. Then again I never did. I just continued on my way to school as if nothing happened. I saw the strange girl again several times throughout the day. I swore I was losing my mind every time someone walked right through her. I couldn't even focus on what was being taught that day.

The quietness of the neighborhoods was quite spooky as I made my way home that afternoon. It brought back some bad memories of a very similar afternoon two years ago that I didn't want to remember.

"Can you see me?"

I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

It was the strange girl I'd been seeing all day. Great so my hallucinations talk now.

I couldn't speak so I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. I'm just not used to people being able to see or hear me anymore. I'm Isabella Cullen by the way but you may call me Bella,"

"Nessie," I muttered. Why was I talking to a hallucination?

"What?"

"Renesmee. Well Nessie. I mean never mind.

you're just some crazy hallucination of mine and if I'm seen talking to you people will really think I'm crazy!"

"I'm not a hallucination I swear Nessie. I know it's going to be hard to believe but I'm a ghost,"

"A ghost?"

"Yes a ghost,"

I burst out in laughter. My hallucination was getting crazier and crazier by the second. She picked up a small pebble and threw it at me.

"Ouch!"

"Can a hallucination do that?"

"I don't know much about hallucinations so I can't be sure,"

"Okay then watch this," she said as she disappeared and then reappeared across the street. She grabbed a ball from some kids that had been playing and threw it. The frightened kids obviously saw the ball but not her.

"Believe me now?" she asked.

"Maybe," I gulped. "What's going on?"

"I died 12 years ago in childbirth. I died giving birth to my baby girl. Her name was also Renesmee. Strange coincidence I guess. I disappeared for some time neither going to heaven or hell. Then I suddenly came back several months after my death. My entire family had moved and I discovered to my horror that no one could see or hear me. Not until today anyway. Not until you,"

"Why me?"

"I don't know Nessie but maybe you can help me with something,"

"With what?"

"I want to see my family again. I want to see my husband and my Renesmee. I want to find out how they're doing and in return I'll do something for you. Whatever you want,"

I thought about it for a second. "Only thing I want is to see my biological family again. They might not want anything to do with me but I have to at least see them,"

My ghost or hallucination, honestly I wasn't sure at this point, smiled and nodded in agreement.

 **Please Review**


	2. A Ghost Named Bella

**Chapter 2: A Ghost Named Bella**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was still having a very hard time accepting that Bella was in fact a ghost and not some hallucination that my mind had dreamt up. If there was one thing I couldn't deny though is that whenever she wanted to she could in fact move objects. I could see her doing it but no one else could. Like the way she freaked out those kids earlier when she freaked out my mother by making it appear like a fork was floating in mid air.

"I think it's kind of fun to freak people out like that sometimes," she said when I asked her about it later on.

"You know you could give someone a heart attack, right?"

She shrugged.

"So what is the plan anyway?"

"I'm not sure how but somehow we're going to find my family and I need your help to do it,"

"Why me?"

"Because you can see me and hear me. You're my connection to the living. You can be my voice,"

"Okay so how do we go about finding them?"

"They only live in rainy sunless places so that'll narrow down the search quite a bit,"

"Okay what names am I going to google?"

"I'm not sure their names will be published online anywhere they're a very secretive bunch that don't like to draw attention to themselves,"

I rolled my eyes. "Well that certainly helps a lot! I'm suppose to help you find a family that's so secretive it's like finding a needle in a haystack!"

"I know it's a bit much to ask but I have to try but only if you're willing?"

I shook my head. "No. I help you find your family and you help me find my biological family. That was the deal and I never break my deals,"

"Renesmee who are you talking to?" mom asked right outside my door in an irritated voice.

"Oh, um, no one. I'm just role playing that's all,"

"You sound like an insane person so can you stop?"

I sighed. "Yes mom,"

"Is your mom always like that?" Bella asked.

"This is her on a good day. With her either I'm alone or wishing I was alone. I'm far too used to it to care though,"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"That she's never really given a crap about me," I muttered angrily. "She once told me that when she adopted me it was because I was 'the most beautiful child' but she didn't realize then 'how much work I'd be because of my disability' "I used my fingers as quotation marks.

Bella looked sad. "That's just sad and wrong on so many levels.

"Like I said I'm too used to it to care. I learned pretty early on the only person I could ever truly count on was me,"

"But Nessie-"

"It doesn't matter. So look where should we start?"

"Okay fine. Try searching the name Carlisle Cullen. If any of my family members have a chance at being searchable it might be him,"

Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. There was something vaguely familiar about that name but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before.

"Nessie are you okay?" Bella asked me in concern.

"That name it sounds really familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it before,"

"Impossible," Bella said. "If you'd met the Cullens you would remember them. Believe me,"

I didn't know what to think so I just stopped worrying about it and concentrated on the task at hand.

I googled the name but just as Bella had suspected nothing came up. I honestly had no idea where to even start looking anymore. We had nothing to go on.

"Well I have another idea. It might not work either but we can at least try,"

"Okay whats your idea?"

"There's a family that used to live in Alaska. The Denali family. They're close to my family. If anyone knows where they are it would be them. The only problem is there's a good chance they might not be there anymore,"

"Well that makes two problems then because traveling to Alaska in the first place requires money. Something we're severely lacking,"

"Actually no," Bella said with a smile. "When I was alive I had a savings account with about $10,000 in it. Going to college had been my plan B back then and I was saving money just in case,"

"What was plan A?" I asked her curiously.

"What?"

"You said college was plan B. I'm curious. What was plan A?"

She muttered something about me being "too perceptive," before saying "It doesn't matter. What matters is that there is money in there. Money that's probably grown a lot because of interest rates. All we need is a debit card and since I know the account numbers by heart all we need to do is have one forged and I know the perfect person for the job,"

"We do?"

"Yes his name is J Jenks and he lives in Seattle, WA,"

Okay. Traveling to Seattle I could manage. Over the years I'd received money from some of my other family members and I saved most of it.

I just had one worry about her plan though. "Does anyone else have access to your account?"

"Just my husband Edward," she said. "But I doubt he's ever touched that money,"

My heart tripled in speed. "Don't you'll think he'll notice when thousands of dollars suddenly goes missing at once after almost 13 years?! How do you think he'll react when he sees someone basically robbing his deceased wife's money?!"

"Nessie relax I highly doubt he's even looked at my account over the years. I'm positive he won't even notice there is money missing from my account,"

I wished that I had Bella's positivity but I didn't. I had to trust her though. So within hours I had booked a flight from Los Angeles, CA to Seattle, WA. Now all that was left was to plan my escape.

 **Please Review**


	3. Love and Loss

**Chapter 3: Love and Loss**

 **Nessie's POV**

Sneaking out wasn't going to be easy at all. I had scheduled an Uber to come pick me up around midnight. All that was left now was to get out of the house.

I grabbed a small duffel bag I had in my closet and began to pack some clothes and anything else I might need. As I was going through my closet I came across something that I thought I had lost a long time ago.

A stuffed wolf. A stuffed reddish-brown wolf. This was the only item I had on me when I had been found and taken to the hospital. I remember being so scared that this stuffed wolf was the only thing that could bring me comfort. I remember clutching onto this toy for dear life. I was devastated when I thought I'd lost it.

"Nessie are you feeling okay? You look like you're about to cry?"

"I'm fine Bella. Just a little emotional that's all," I told her as I packed up the stuffed wolf along with my other stuff. It was to important to me for me to leave it behind.

When the time came to sneak out I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I rolled myself as slowly and carefully as possible. The whole time I was worried that one of my wheels would squeak loudly and wake my mother up.

Even getting into the car felt like an eternity since the Uber driver had to assist me in getting in the car and putting my wheelchair and duffel bag in the trunk.

The guy didn't say much as he drove but he kept looking at me the whole way. An alone, disabled, teenage girl traveling to LAX in the middle of the night surely didn't fit the type he was probably used to picking up.

It was lonely enough for me to breeze through security so I ended up sitting in the terminal for the longest time. Shortly after taking off I fell asleep and I didn't wake up until a flight attendant had woken me up telling me we had landed.

 **Three Days Later...**

 **Edward's POV**

It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all they say. The more you loved someone the more it hurts to lose them.

Pain is all that I seemed to have known for the past 12 years. When you lose someone you love it hurts beyond all possible imagination. But when you lose two people you love and within such a short amount of time? There are no words to describe that type of pain. None.

Bella was and always will be the love of my life. Before I met Bella I didn't know that there was anything missing in my life. She changed my life in more ways than I could have ever possibly imagined.

I loved her and to my surprise she loved me too. I never understood how she, so good and pure, could ever fall in love with a monster like myself but she did.

We'd faced many threats and overcame many obstacles together. We'd gotten married. Bella was always surprising me but the biggest surprise of all was when we found out she was expecting our baby.

I didn't realize what a blessing that truly was back then. I thought the child inside of her was a monster like I was. I wanted her to get rid of it because of the way it was slowly, and unintentionally, killing her. Carlisle was ready to perform the abortion as soon as we arrived back from our honeymoon.

I thought Bella was going to be happy to be rid of the creature that was slowly harming her from within. But, as usual, she surprised me once again when she refused to abort and seeked protection from Rosalie of all people.

Even though Carlisle wanted to perform the abortion his hands were tied. He wouldn't go against Bella's wishes no matter how much the odds were stacked against her.

Over the course of the following weeks I finally came to my senses and realized that our baby was not a monster. Our baby was an innocent child that loved it's mother and didn't mean to hurt her.

When it came time for Bella to deliver all of my worst fears came true. My daughter, my little Renesmee was delivered successfully, but Bella died right there on the operating table. I tried and tried to resuscitate her and change her to no avail.

I felt nothing but despair and hopelessness until I heard my daughter's first cry. There was my reason to continue living. I had a baby that needed me and I needed her.

She was so tiny and felt so fragile in my arms when I held her for the first time. She looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes of hers and my heart melted even more. From then on she was my whole life.

Nessie grew at an alarming rate. At one week old she was walking. At two weeks old she could run and boy was she fast. I swore if we took our eyes off of her for two seconds she managed to land herself in some sort of trouble. She was always trying to eat thing that were inedible. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times I, and the rest of my family, had to wrestle toys away from her because she had bitten pieces of them off.

She loved to run around and wonder off. Somehow that small half human child of mine had managed to wonder away from all of us. Each and every single one of us. The thought of tying her down to chair so she wouldn't be able to wonder off and put herself in danger did cross my mind more than once.

No matter what though my baby girl had managed to bring back some of the light that Bella had taken when she died. Nessie brought us all much needed happiness and love. We loved her and she loved us.

Then one mistake. One. Was all it took. Nessie and I had stayed home while everyone else went on a hunting trip. I was watching TV when I heard a loud noise upstairs. I raced up to see what the problem was.

I stood there in shock when I saw that my piano had been completely destroyed. That piano held so many precious memories. Memories of me writing tunes for Bella and me playing for Bella. It was one of the few reminders of Bella I had and it was destroyed.

Nessie stood there with a guilty looking expression on her face.

"Daddy I'm sorry it was an accident,"

That's when I completely lost it and let my anger take over. I screamed at her for I don't even know how long.

I screamed at her about how angry I was that she destroyed something so precious to me. About how she should've listened to me and never touched it in the first place. About how she destroyed the one remainder I had left of her mother. All I could do was scream.

She ran out of the room in tears but I didn't care at the moment. I didn't know that that was the last time I'd ever see my daughter. All I could think about was that stupid piano.

It wasn't until the others returned a little while after and asked where Renesmee was that I even begun to suspect that something was wrong. We searched the whole house and surrounding area for her but she was gone.

I told everyone what happened and they couldn't believe it. Jacob probably wouldn't killed me if Jasper hadn't been there to calm him down.

We searched and searched and searched. I was terrified when a few hours had gone by with no sign of her. This was all my fault! I should've never have screamed at her and scared her like that! It was just a stupid piano! All I wanted was my daughter back now!

We were all scared. It wasn't the first time she'd wondered off but it never took long to find her! I swore that if we ever found her I would tie her down to a chair so she'd never take off like this again!

We were never the same after that. Jacob never forgave me for what happened. He was so devastated by the loss of his imprint that he opted to remain as a wolf and as far as I know he never left Washington.

More importantly though I never forgave myself. My daughter disappear because of me and me alone. I would not rest though until I found her once again.

My phone made a noise that pulled me out of my thoughts. It was a security notification from my bank. I looked more closely and realized that it was Bella's old savings account. When I went online I saw what prompted the security notice. Two thousand dollars were missing. Someone had robbed Bella's bank account!

Pissed didn't even begin to describe how I felt right now!

 **Please Review**


	4. Life as a Wolf

**Chapter 4: Life as a Wolf**

 **Jacob's POV**

I was not prepared for the pain that losing an imprint could bring. Then again no one was. Imprinting was said to have been a rarity among my kind. Though it seemed like many of us still managed to find imprints.

One thing that I certainly had never expected was that I would imprint on Bella's and Edward's daughter. As soon as I looked into her eyes for the first time my life was forever changed. From that moment I vowed to protect her and be whatever she needed me to be.

She was my reason for being. Losing her was excruciatingly painful. For the first time I truly understood how Bella felt when Edward left her for all those months. I wasn't in love with Renesmee the way she'd been in love with Edward but I understood exactly what she went through. Nessie's disappearance was like a blowing a hole into my chest. Only more painful.

The only way I could bear the pain was if I remained a wolf. As an animal emotions were a lot easier to deal with. They weren't as strong in animals as they were in humans. Though in my case the pain was still excruciating. Bearable but excruciating.

I lost track of time. Since I never phased back into a human again I pretty much stayed out of touch with civilization and I didn't notice the passage of time or advances in technology if there were any.

I had even lost touch with the rest of the pack. Most of them stopped phasing a long time ago so they'd age normally alongside their imprints. Even Quil had quit phasing once Claire became a teenager.

I was alone and honestly I was okay with that. I was okay with being a lone wolf. You get used to things like that eventually.

I caught the scent of deer on the wind and chased it down. After tackling the animal and killing it I devoured every last bit of flesh that I could.

After eating my kill I got really tired and sleepy and decided to call it a night. I was awakened in the middle of the night by an odd sensation. I felt a slight tugging in my chest. I tried to ignore it but it was strong. As if it was trying to pull me in a certain direction.

I got up, shook all of the dirt out of my fur, and followed the sensation as odd as that may sound.

It was definitely pulling me. Whatever it was. The longer I followed the stronger the sensation got. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what was going on.

Before I knew it I found myself in the city. I had avoided the city for so long that it was a strange sight to see. It didn't seem like much had changed over time so maybe not much time had gone by since I'd chosen to remain a wolf.

I was about to just give up on this whole ridiculous notion of following odd sensations in my chest when I caught her scent. I froze. No. It couldn't be. Not after all these years.

My years tracking and hunting prey made it easy for me to track her scent. As I was certain that I was getting closer the pulling in my chest became even stronger. Now I realized what it had meant. Nessie was nearby and her presence had been calling me.

My tracking led me to a bridge. In the distance I saw a teenage girl under the bridge trying to shelter herself from the rain. The blanket she had did nothing to keep her warm from the bitter cold.

I ran over to her as fast as I could. I could barely contain my happiness and excitement. As soon as she noticed me she screamed in fear.

I skidded to a halt several feet away from her. I was confused. I was sure that this was Nessie. I knew it was her. Her scent was the same and she looked like the perfect combination of Edward and Bella. Didn't she recognize me?

I approached her more slowly and carefully. She still looked scared.

"What kind of animal are you?"

The truth hit me like a ton of bricks. She had amnesia. She didn't remember who I was. When she went missing she must've lost her memory but how? What happened to her?

I started crying. After so much time I'd found Nessie but she didn't even remember me. She probably didn't remember her family or what she was either.

I jumped a little when I felt her hand in my fur. I looked up at her and I heard her heart beat a little faster. She froze.

I licked her face a few times so she'd no that I meant no harm. The blanket she had was soaking wet and was certainly not protecting her at all from the cold or rain.

I pulled it off of her and what I saw shocked me to my very core. A wheelchair. Not that I'd never seen one before since my dad used one all the time. Just the fact that my Nessie was using one shocked me.

I nudged the chair softly and whimpered. I wondered what couldn't happened to my half vampire imprint that would cause her to be wheelchair bound.

She smiled softly and as if she could read my mind she said "I'm paralyzed from the waist down. Been that way for as long as I could remember,"

I put my head in her lap knowing that would give her more warmth than that blanket had been. I got a little worried when she started coughing. Certainly being out in the cold and rain wasn't good for her at all.

I couldn't believe it. I had found Nessie but she had no memory of me and she was paralyzed. That little Nessie who loved to run around and land herself in some sort of trouble now confined to a wheelchair. I remembered Edward making comments here and there about wishing he could tie her down to a chair so she wouldn't be able to run away from us. I wondered what he would think of his remarks if he ever found out that Nessie was confined to a chair now.

Nessie started coughing again and I looked at her in concern. Then I heard something in her chest that I didn't like. I could smell that something was a little off but I couldn't tell what it was. The only thing I was sure of was that it wasn't normal and that had me worried.

"What do you mean he's a werewolf?"

My head shot up so fast that I made myself dizzy.

"His name is Jacob?" she looked at me quizzically and I had no idea what the hell was going on. She obviously didn't remember me so how the hell did she figure out the truth?!

"Is it true?"

I wasn't sure who she was talking to before but I knew that question was aimed at me now.

I shook my head 'yes'.

"Wow first ghosts and now werewolves,"

Ghosts? What was she talking about?

"I guess you knew him when you were alive Bella?"

Bella? Okay now I was sure I was losing my mind. I was very confused.

She coughed again and I walked up to her and nudged her chest. There was something definitely there but I wasn't sure if it had to do with her coughing or something else entirely. All I knew is there was something in her lungs that I didn't like.

"Ghosts and werewolves," Nessie said. "Unbelievable,"

I had a hard time believing it to but then again if werewolves and vampires existed whose to says other supernatural creatures don't exist?

"Jacob do you think that maybe you can help us find the Cullens?"

I nodded my head 'yes' once again.

 **Please Review**


	5. A Wolf Named Jacob

**Chapter 5: A Wolf Named Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

The first day in Seattle had been hectic. First of all I'd had to find out exactly where Mr Jenks worked before I could contact him. Not even Bella. She only knew about him because the Cullens had used him frequently to forge documents. Though why they'd need to forge anything in the first place was beyond me.

After getting into a library and googling the name on one of the computers I was able to get an address. I arrived at the building and informed the secretary that I was there to see Mr. Jenks and that I knew the Cullens. It was Bella's suggestion that I say I knew the Cullens. Apparently that shot me straight up to the top of Jenks priority list because I was in his office less than five minutes later.

He'd offer to create a fake debit card and link it to the account in three days for two thousand dollars. Apparently he knew people at the bank that could give him exactly what he needed for the right price. I promised to give him the money as soon as I was able to access the account.

Unfortunately traveling to Seattle had left me with very little money. Certainly not enough to get a hotel room. In fact I barely had enough to buy food and water. While looking for a place to sleep I came across a bridge. I figured that at least there I'd have a little protection from the rain.

By the next morning I wasn't feeling 100 percent. I figured I was coming down with a cold but since I didn't have a lot of money I saved it for more food and water rather than going and buying medicine from the drugstore or local Target.

The second night was just as brutal as the first.

The third night though is the night that I met Jacob. I'd woken up to see this huge wolf running toward me and I screamed. He skidded to a halt and looked at me with utter devastation and sadness.

I was amazed and scared by the sheer size of this creature. Yet, when I looked into his eyes, I saw something there that told me he wasn't dangerous. That he wouldn't hurt me. I let him get close to me and soon as he did I pet him.

Bella was so shocked by his presence that she didn't say anything for several minutes before finally informing that he was a werewolf. One that she'd known when she was alive. His name was Jacob.

So that's where I was now. Processing the fact that an actual real live werewolf was standing right in front of me.

Jacob licked my face a few times and I laughed. My laughter soon turned into coughing. The coughs reverberated through the depths of my lungs causing them to hurt. I didn't want to admit this out loud but I could swear that I had a low grade fever. I didn't want to say anything out of fear of worrying Bella though. I was sure that once I got ahold of some medicine I'd be fine.

That night I slept with Jacob's head in my lap. The warmth that his body provided me was amazing. When I woke up this morning though I was surprised to find him gone.

"That was certainly strange," Bella said. "Jacob is here one minute and gone the next. I wonder what's going on?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter I guess," I coughed into my shirt. I really needed to get some medicine. I was starting to feel absolutely retched by I was going to hide it by any means possible. "We need to meet with J Jenks later anyway. The card should be done today,"

"You leaving without me?" A strange, unfamiliar, man's voice said. I turned around and saw the most handsome guy I'd ever seen in my life. Though he could use a shave and haircut but that was about it.

"Jake!" I heard Bella shout excitedly.

"You're Jacob?" I had to ask even if Ghost Bella had shouted it in my ear.

"Yes Renesmee. I am,"

"Wow. So it's true. You really are a werewolf," I was still in shock over that.

"Yeah," he said in a sad voice. "I told you I'd help you find the Cullens so that's what I'm going to do,"

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"No I haven't heard from them since they left to search for-"

"Search for what?" Bella asked. "Nessie make him finish that sentence,"

"Search for what?" I asked.

"Yes it does," I said. "Bella wants to know,"

Jacob just shook his head. "Ghost," he said. "Well Bella always did say she wanted to be part of the undead. I guess she got what she wanted. Just not in the way she expected-ouch!" he screamed in pain for Bella managed to punch him hard. "Jesus what the-" he was cut off when she punched him again.

Jacob looked at me wide eyed. "That was really freaky and painful,"

"Tell Jacob that there will be more where that came from if he keeps making fun of me,"

I laughed. "She says you better stop making fun of her or else-" I started to cough again but I was able to stop it before it got out of hand.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Both Jacob and Bella asked me at the same time. It was a little funny.

"I'm okay," I managed to say. "Anyway we've got a meeting to get to,"

"Meeting?" Jacob questioned.

"Long story short we're picking up a fake debit card linked to Bella's old savings account," I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I said that. Unlike Bella I was still completely worried about her husband Edward noticing money missing from her account and what he would do.

I picked up the debit card from Mr. Jenks and promise to be back within half an hour with the money. The withdrawal was a complete success. The fear I felt in the pit of my stomach only increased after that.

After that we headed to the airport to purchase plane tickets to Alaska. All the flights were already gone for the day so I booked the first flight out the following morning. The seats would cost us each two thousand dollars a piece. My hand actually shook as I inserted the card into the machine.

We decided to stay at a hotel for the night. The only available room was a suite for one thousand dollars. I hesitantly inserted the fake card into the machine to be charged again.

"Since when do cards have to be inserted instead of swiped?" Jacob suddenly asked. Breaking me out of my scared shitless thoughts completely.

"What?"

"Why do you keep inserting the card into the machine instead of swiping it?"

"Seriously Jacob? Because it has a chip that's why," I pointed out the small metallic square on the card. Mr. Jenks has even managed to get that counterfeited to perfection.

"That's new," was all he said.

I stopped paying attention when I was told how much my bill would be. Mentally I was already adding up all the stolen money that Edward would see. Two thousand to pay Mr. Jenks, four thousand on plane tickets, and one thousand on a hotel. Not to mention all the food and medicine I added into it. That amounted to over seven thousand dollars already. That alone was enough to make me sick.

The next morning we got up early and went to check out. I used one of the computers in the lobby to get an Uber. I had to explain what Uber was to Jake since apparently they didn't exist last time he was human.

I suddenly felt weak and extremely tired even though I'd slept well the night before. My face felt extremely hot even though the rest of my body felt extremely cold. I took more medicine and that at least brought down my fever a little and helped with the cough.

When I got off the car though I suddenly felt extremely dizzy. I was sure that had I not been in a chair I'd have lost my balance and fallen. Thankfully neither Jacob or Bella seemed to notice anything amiss.

I silently hoped and prayed that resting on the plane was all that I would need. Unfortunately my prayers were not answered when we landed as I'd awoken this time with an awfully sore throat.

The fever hadn't gone away either. In fact I'd progressed to having chills and a headache to boot.

"Well there's definitely leeches here," Jacob muttered under his breath when we were outside. "I can smell them," Bella punched him once again. I cracked a smile at his reaction. It must be funny to get punched by someone you couldn't even see.

"What do you mean by leeches?"

"Ignore him Nessie. Jacob can be a bit of an idiot sometimes," Bella said.

"It means. Never mind but I'm sure the Denalis are here close by. I can smell them,"

At last. Some good news. I thought as I shivered one more time.

 **Please Review**


	6. Ill

**Chapter 6: Ill**

 **Nessie's POV**

Jacob took it upon himself to push my wheelchair for me. Normally I would've been dead set against it as I was pretty independent and used to doing things for myself. This time was different though. I felt a lot more fatigued then usual despite all of the sleep that I had gotten. I would never admit this out loud but I was sure that I didn't have the strength to push myself at the moment. So I happily let Jacob help me.

"Nessie can I ask you something?"

"You kind of just did Jacob," I let out a weak sounding laugh.

"Really Nessie?"

I smiled. "What I couldn't help myself," I chuckled. "But go ahead ask me anything,"

"How did you become paralyzed?"

I was completely caught off guard by his question and I think he could tell for he quickly said "If it's too personal I understand. You don't have to answer,"

"No its okay Jacob. It's just that no one has ever asked me that question before. The truth is that I don't know. I woke up one day in a hospital all alone. With no memory and no use of my legs. I had been found in Portland, Oregon by some strangers I guess. They say I was badly injured when I was found so they called 911 and I was taken to the hospital. The doctors weren't sure what caused it but I had spinal damage and well I guess the rest is history," I explained. Both Bella and Jacob listened with rapt attention to my story which I found odd because no one had ever cared enough to ask me my story.

"So if you're from Oregon how did you end up in California?" Bella asked me curiously.

"Well not long after I was adopted my mom wanted to move to Los Angeles and so we did," I explained. Jacob looked at me in confusion. "Bella asked me how I ended up in California if I'm from Oregon," I informed him hoping that would clear up some of his confusion.

Jacob looked frustrated for reasons that I could not even begin to understand. "Something wrong Jacob?" I asked him.

"It's nothing Nessie," he said although it was abundantly clear to me that whatever it was that was bothering him was clearly not 'nothing'.

I was about to ask him what was bothering him when I suddenly got hit by another violent round of cough attacks. This time I even coughed up a few specks of blood on my hand which I quickly cleaned up before either one of them could notice. My chest felt full and heavy. I think congested is probably the word that I am looking for here.

"Nessie are you sick?" Jacob asked me.

"What? No I'm fine," I stated.

"Nessie this isn't the first cough attack that you've had and this sounded like the worst one yet. I think something is wrong," Jacob sounded firm in his belief. Of course, he was right, but I was not about to admit that to him. I had one mission and that was to help Bella find her family so that she could help me find mine as promised and I was not about to let some stupid cold get in the way of that.

"Nothing a little rest and some medicine can't cure," I hoped that would reassure them both that I was fine and they wouldn't question my health again.

"I think we should find a warm place for you to stay," Bella said. "Some rest and warmth should help. Finding the Denalis can wait,"

"Yeah maybe you're right. We should find a place to rest," No need to add that I'd actually woken up feeling worse this morning than I had last night. Or that I'd still felt just as bad after waking up from napping on the airplane.

It didn't take us to long to find a hotel. I hoped that I would be able to shake off this stupid cold fast.

We checked into a room and Jacob took it upon himself to carry me upstairs. Saying it was the 'gentlemanly' thing to do. Was I going to protest? No.

"Jacob if you don't mind my asking how long were you a wolf?" I asked him when he set me down on the bed.

He shrugged. "To be honest I don't really know. I lost track of time,"

"Wow so you could've been a wolf for like a hundred years and you wouldn't have even known it,"

"I knew it wasn't that long Nessie,"

"So why did you do it? Abandon the whole idea of being human for a time?"

He sighed. "Ness some secrets are better off remaining a secret,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I understand," I had secrets of my own. Well secret so who was I to judge?

"You've got secrets Nessie?" he seemed to catch on without me even saying anything.

"Everyone has secrets Jacob. You've got yours and I've got mine,"

My secret was one that I'd never told anyone. Not even my own mother knew not that she'd care anyway. Two years ago something happened and I've been scared to death of dark alleys ever since.

I remember it like it was still yesterday. It was 9pm and my mom sent me out to buy donuts for her. I was on my way back home when I decided to take a faster route through an alley that was normally well lit. I guess there'd been some sort of power outage that I didn't know about at the time.

I was crossing through when I was attacked by two other boys. My classmates actually. They took advantage of the fact that I was paralyzed and therefore much weaker than they were. They both raped me and robbed me. Took the little money I had left, my phone, and the donuts is just purchased. They laughed as they walked away from me while I lay bruised up and batters on the street.

Eventually I recovered from the shock enough to get myself up and back in my chair. How I made it home in one piece I had no idea. I ended up getting pregnant but I miscarried two months later. I remembered feeling shocked that at first that I could even get pregnant since I only got my period once every three months unlike normal girls that got theirs every month.

The boys never saw justice but I suppose that's because I never once said anything and they were the popular kids that everyone would believe anyway.

"Nessie what are you thinking about?" Jacob asked me.

"What?"

"You're obviously thinking about something. You looked deep in thought a few seconds ago,"

"Nothing important,"

"Okay well I think you should get some rest now,"

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. Getting comfortable was proving to be nearly impossible. I swear I don't think I've ever felt my chest so congested before. Not to mention that whenever I would cough a few specks of blood would come up that I'd quickly have to hide.

Both Bella and Jacob's concern for my well-being was growing but somehow I was able to keep them calm. I just wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to keep them calm.

Eventually I was able to fall asleep. When I woke up though I'd felt like I hadn't slept at all. Jacob was gone to God only knows where and even ghost Bella wasn't around.

To make matters worse when I went to take some of my medicine I realized that I didn't have any at all. Great. Security must've confiscated it for whatever reason.

I remembered seeing a drug store on our way here so I decided to go by myself to get more. Hopefully I'd be back before anyone noticed I was missing.

Just the action of getting into my chair left me feeling exhausted, dizzy and out of breath. I got out of the hotel on my own okay. However I never made it to the drug store.

Dizziness and fever hit me at full force at the same time. I couldn't breathe. Black spots danced before my eyes and I knew I was going to pass out. I would pass out and there would be no around to help me.

That was the last thought I had before the lack of oxygen became to much and I remembered no more.

 **Please Review**


	7. Found

**Chapter 7: Found**

 **Nessie's POV**

The first thing I felt was an ice cold hand gently caressing my face. Then I felt ice cold lips kiss my forehead. Odd. Very odd. Either this person was very cold or I was still so feverish that even someone's normal body temperature felt cold to me.

I groaned.

"You're waking up," a velvet like voice stated. "Carlisle she's waking up," his voice was no louder than a whisper but a second later I heard footsteps fast approaching.

Was it a bad thing that I was waking up? Who were these people anyway? Was I in a hospital?

I opened my eyes ever so slowly and carefully. I realized several things at once. A. That I was wearing a breathing mask that was connected to another machine. B. There was a needle in my arm connected to an IV. Great I hated needles. Just the sight was enough to make my stomach queasy. C. I was not in a hospital at all rather I was in a stranger's house.

I only remembered the presence of the two other people in the room when I heard movement. I looked up and saw two inhumanly beautiful people. The first guy was a blond man who I assumed was a doctor by the way he was dressed and examining me. The second was a boy about my age. A boy who looked so much like me that it kind of scared me actually. We had the same hair color, same facial features, same long piano playing fingers. The main difference was his golden eyes. They both had them. They were both inhumanly beautiful.

Or maybe I was too hopped up on whatever drugs they'd given me and I was just tripping.

"Nessie how are you feeling? You're lucky Emmett was out hunting when he was if not you may never have been found in time and the pneumonia would've killed you," the doctor said. "He carried you all the way home as fast as he could,"

Pneumonia? I have pneumonia? Wait did he just call me-

"Renesmee?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked him. "Who are you? Where am I?" So many questions and no answers at all.

Both looked at me with a mixture of first shock, confusion and then sadness. The bronze haired boy that looked like me seemed to go through the emotions much faster. His expression looked completely defeated as if my words had somehow destroyed him.

Meanwhile I was waiting for them to give me some sort of explanation that would make sense.

The younger boy was the first to break the silence "It was your ID. That's how we knew your name,"

I was about to call him out on that absolute bullshit because I've never gotten a driver's license or any form of ID for that matter. The boy seemed to go paler when I though that.

I decided it was best just to keep my mouth shut for now though.

"Yes Nessie it's true. It was your ID. Anyway I'm Dr. Cullen but you may call me Carlisle and then is my son Edward," he begun to explain.

The Cullens! Wait could this be the family that-

"As I was saying earlier you're lucky that my son Emmett found you when he did. You have the worst case of pneumonia that I've seen in a long time. That's why you lost consciousness. If it had gone untreated for even a little bit longer there's no telling what could've happened,"

Code for I would've most likely died. I'm not stupid.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"What's going to happen now is that you will give your body the much needed rest that it needs and I'm going to continue giving you the medication that you need. The great news is your body is responding well already so I think you'll make a full recovery without complications. I do have to ask though how is it that you got this sick and never sought medical help?"

"Let's just say I spent a little too much time outside and I got sick with what I thought was just a cold,"

He shook his head. "We'll talk later but for now rest please,"

"Wait you never answered my question about where I am,"

"My house. More specifically Edward's room,"

At the mention of Edward I remembered he was there. He had been so quiet since I asked who they were that I'd forgotten he was even there. As soon as Carlisle left it was just the two of us.

When I realized that I was alone with a boy I didn't even know I got a little scared. Would he try do something to me while I was still vulnerable? Would he try to hurt me like my classmates had? I pushed those thoughts far away from my head. I didn't want to go down that train of thought again.

He looked at me curiously like he was studying me. Many times he looked like he was about to cry.

It made me slightly uncomfortable so my eyes wondered around away from him. I smiled when my eyes landed on a beautiful piano.

"You play?" I think he was even shocked when I suddenly spoke aloud.

"Hmm what?"

"Piano. You play the piano?"

"Sometimes,"

"So do I. I've taken lessons since I was younger. I've even written some tunes of my own. I'd play them for you if I had any strength to do it,"

Just like that some of his sadness melted away. Not all of it but some.

"Well I can't wait to hear it Nessie but for now you really do need to rest," he was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait. Please stay. I could use some company,"

"Nessie-"

"I'm all alone in a place I don't know with people I don't know. It's a little scary for me and I'd feel more comfortable if I at least got to know one person,"

Edward smiled and sat down next to me. I could still see the sadness in his eyes. "Sure Nessie. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? Like where are you from? How'd you get here?"

"I'm from Portland, Oregon I think anyway. But I actually grew up in Los Angeles, California-"

"Wait why do you think you're from Oregon?"

"That's where I was found. When I was about four or five years old I woke up in a hospital there with no memory so I can't really say for sure. I was adopted and we moved to Southern California not long after," and my life was hellish after that I added in my head. I wondered if my adoptive mother was even bothering to look for me.

Edward looked extremely concerned all of a sudden. I shook my head. He was strange.

"It's him. Oh my God it's really him," I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Bella's voice. She had a tendency to scare the living daylights out of me.

"Nessie I've been looking all over for you and here I find you with him. My husband,"

What the f-wait a second! She said her husband's name was Edward Cullen! He is Edward Cullen! Oh holy crap!

"I can't believe after all these years I'm seeing him again. You did it Nessie,"

I quickly glanced at Edward who looked like he was about to faint! He looked at me wide eyed and shocked! He started to hyperventilate. What the hell was-"

"Of course!" Bella said as if something that should've been completely obvious suddenly came to light. "He's reading your mind. Why didn't I think of that earlier,"

"What?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He can't see me but he can read minds. He's reading your mind right now so right now he can see me and hear me but through your eyes and ears,"

 **Please Review**


	8. Help

**Chapter 8: Help**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was very worried about Edward at that moment. He looked like he was about to go into shock and die or something. Even though I'd just met the guy I was really worried about him. Bella seemed worried to.

I got as close to Edward as I could but he didn't even seem to notice my presence. I put my hand on his should causing him to jump.

"It's okay,"

He jumped up faster than I believed was humanly possible.

"No it's not. Excuse me but I need to get out of here," he said hastily before leaving abruptly.

"Give him time. He's a little freaked out that's all,"

"I can understand that," I said. "Sometimes it still freaks me out,"

"I think it's worse for him. He watched me die after all,"

I grimaced at the thought of what that must've been like. I heard footsteps approaching and immediately laid back down in the bed.

The door opened just as I was settling underneath my covers again.

"Nessie please just rest," Carlisle admonished. "You've been very sick after all,"

"Yes sir,"

Carlisle smiled kindly. "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel old,"

I chuckled. Carlisle was anything but old. He had to be in his twenties at least.

"Anyway I have something for you," he handed me a styrofoam cup. Immediately the sweetest most delicious smelling scent that I'd ever come across hit me at full force. My mouth immediately began to water.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"It's a special kind of medicine that I think will help you heal faster so drink,"

I immediately obliged. If I thought I could guess how good this would taste before based on the smell I was dead wrong. The flavor exploded in my mouth and saturated my taste buds. This was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted and I only had one sip!

Carlisle looked at me expectantly like he was waiting for my reaction.

"This tastes really good. I mean really really good,"

By the smile on his face I could tell that was the reaction he was hoping for.

"Good. Keep drinking. I'll be back to give you more later," he said as he left.

I didn't hesitate to heed his orders. I drank as fast as I could. It wasn't long before I had sucked every last drop out of the cup.

It was really quiet after that. Bella had disappeared. I had a feeling she was checking in on her husband who was still MIA. I didn't hear from Carlisle or any other member of his family either.

I had another problem though. I suddenly and urgently needed to use the bathroom. I looked around the room and saw my wheelchair nowhere in sight.

Great so the guy that brought me here didn't think to bring my chair. They probably didn't have any idea that I was paralyzed.

I was startled when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Um come in," my voice was a little shaky.

I momentarily forgot my urgent need to use the bathroom when a very beautiful woman walked in. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen this woman before. Just like I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen Carlisle and Edward before either.

"Hi Nessie I'm Esme," she said with a kind of sadness in her eyes. "I'm Carlisle's wife. He asked me to help keep an eye on you. Do you need anything?"

"Well actually I could use your help with something. I need to use the bathroom and-"

"Sweetie you're free to get up and go if you need to. It's just down the hallway,"

"That's not the problem," I gulped. "I can't. I don't see my wheelchair anywhere and-"

"Wheelchair?" she questioned.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I literally can't go anywhere without it,"

She didn't say anything for a full thirty seconds before finally recovering from her shock.

"Emmett didn't say anything about a wheelchair,"

"He was probably just focused on getting me help and didn't even think about it. But without it I'm immobilized so I could use your help,"

"Okay honey I can carry you,"

At first I thought she was kidding about carrying me because she didn't look strong enough to be "able to lift me. So when she picked me up without any difficulty whatsoever I was completely shocked.

"Wow you're strong," I commented. She laughed but didn't say anything.

I thanked her for carrying me to the bathroom and assured her that I could take care of myself from there.

Once I was done she carried me back to the bed. "Oh and don't worry Nessie. I've called my husband and he said he'd bring back a wheelchair for you,"

"Thank you,"

"I hope you don't mind my asking but how did you become paralyzed?" she asked.

"Truth is I don't remember. I've been this way for as long as I can remember,"

"You don't remember what happened that caused this?"

"No. The accident took my memory as well as the ability to use my legs. I woke up and couldn't remember a thing or move my legs. So I don't know what happened,"

"I'm sorry Nessie," she said. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault,"

"Anyway I think you should get some more rest. I'll make dinner and bring it up to you later,"

"Actually could I come down instead? Kind of getting tired of being in this bed,"

"Sure Nessie,"

Truth was ever since Carlisle had given me that special medicine earlier I'd been feeling a lot better.

About 30 minutes later Carlisle came in with my wheelchair and another styrofoam cup filled with medicine.

"So I hear you're getting tired of being in bed?" he chuckled.

"Maybe a little. Do I have permission meet the rest of the family and eat with you guys,"

"That's fine Nessie as long as you drink this first," he said as he pressed the cup firmly in my hands.

He left as soon as I started drinking. This time I decided to peek inside the cup to see what exactly it was that I was drinking. I was surprised by how red the drink was. Like fruit punch but only more red if that was possible. It was certainly tastier than fruit punch.

Just as I was finishing my drink I felt the strangest thing. I felt an odd sensation in my big toe on my right foot.

Wait a minute! Toe! Foot! That wasn't possible. There was no way that could even be remotely possibly. Yet there it was. A sensation. Feeling. With a little bit of focus and effort I was able to move that toe a little.

All I could literally think was what the hell is going on?!

"Nessie?" I heard Carlisle's voice say before he opened the door.

"Yes?" I said as I recovered from the shock.

"Dinner is ready. Do you need any help getting down?"

"No I-" I was interrupted by a loud crashing sound downstairs followed by a lot of noise and the sound of Jacob screaming "Where is she?!"

 **Please Review**


	9. Truth

**Chapter 9: Truth**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Nessie stay here," Carlisle said as calmly as he could.

Not that I had a choice anyway. I could not exactly get down a flight of stairs without help. Carlisle left without saying another word.

I heard a lot of noise and Jacob screaming. Before I could even blink the door flew open and Jacob appeared.

"Jacob-"

"Nessie oh thank god you're okay! What happened?! What they do to you?!" Jacob shouts as he grabs me against my will.

"Jacob put me down. They didn't do anything I don't know what you're talking about,"

Jacob didn't listen to a single word I said it seemed. "You just disappeared without a trace and suddenly you appear here. I'm sure that's not just a coincidence-"

"Jacob will you listen to me?! I was trying to get to the pharmacy on my own when I got really sick and passed out-"

"And conveniently ended up here,"

"Jacob you're not listening to me and you're not making any sense now will you listen to me and put me down already,"

The rest of the Cullen clan started to gather around. Even the family members I hadn't met yet.

"Jacob I suggest you let her go and let us discuss and explain things calmly," Carlisle said. Ever so calmly.

Of course Jacob didn't listen. It was like he was eager to escape with me when truth is I wanted to stay here. I was being taken care of here. Carlisle helped me feel better in just a few hours and Esme seemed really nice as well.

"Jacob they found me after I fainted and took me in. They've been taking care of me this whole time," I tried to explain to an unreasonable Jacob. "I don't want to leave so put me down!"

What was Jacob's problem anyway? We'd been looking for the Cullens this whole time and instead they found us first. What was wrong?

Jacob didn't listen. He didn't seem to be in the listening mood I guess.

"Jacob put her down," Carlisle pleaded. "She's still very ill and it would be unwise to take her right now,"

"Jacob please just listen," Esme begged.

"Let her go dog!" That last one came from one of the family members I hadn't met yet. The impossibly beautiful blonde woman.

I heard another loud noise downstairs. Followed by a lot of screaming. By the sound of the voice I was able to guess that it was Edward. He was in the room in a matter of seconds and when he saw Jacob holding me his gaze only grew more angry.

I whimpered slightly. All I wanted was for Jacob to put me down and let me stay here and I didn't understand why he wasn't listening.

Ghost Bella silently watched on from the sidelines looking on in confusion.

"Jacob the only reason I'm not ripping your throat out this instant is because you're holding someone very precious to me. She's asked you several times to put her down. Carlisle has asked you twice and now I'm telling you. Put her down. If she does not want to leave with you you'd better respect her wishes or so help me God-"

"After what you did to her? After what you caused? You think you deserve to have her back in your life?"

Now I was really confused! I looked over at Bella and she didn't seem to know what the hell Jacob was talking about either.

"I guess vampires and werewolves will never stop fighting," Bella said with a sad sigh.

Vampires? My head was beginning to spin. First ghosts, then werewolves, and now vampires? What's next? Dhampirs?

"Can someone please explain what's going on because I'm confused?"

"You haven't told her anything?" Jacob said.

"Neither did you,"

"Tell me what? What's going on? Will you please put me down Jacob!"

"Fine. Even though I don't agree with you staying here I'll respect what you want,""

"Good," I said as he stormed out angrily.

"Now can someone please explain what's going on?" I asked, the confusion setting in once again.

"I think this conversation can wait," Carlisle said. "She doesn't need this right now,"

"No Carlisle," Edward replied. "I'm going to have to respectfully disagree with you on this one. Nessie deserves to know the truth,"

Bella also listened with rapt attention.

What could I possibly have to do with this family of vampires?

One look said it all. A lot.

"You're all vampires," I suddenly blurted out without thinking.

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Tell him the gold eyes and ice cold skin we're dead giveaways," Bella quickly suggested. "Tell him you know what that plus extremely pale skin means,"

I relayed that information to him and thankfully he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Nessie there is one other thing," Edward began. "Male vampires like myself can reproduce with a female human,"

I nodded. Not quite understanding where he was taking this.

"Years ago I met and fell in love with one of those human women. Her name was Isabella Swan. We eventually got married. Then a miracle happened. We conceived a baby,"

Oh great dhampirs do exist!

He smiled.

Bella and I continued to listen for more.

"Bella died in childbirth sadly leaving me with our only daughter,"

"Okay," the direction the story was taking was beginning to scare me.

"So where is she?" I asked. "Your daughter I mean,"

"My daughter is right in front of me,"

"But I'm-no-"

"Yes you are. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are my daughter,"

I was stunned and so was ghost Bella. I could not form a single coherent thought.

"You has more vampire in you back then. You were way stronger and faster and you grew really fast-"

"Then how did we get separated?," I asked. I was about ready to cry.

Edward looked sad and depressed at the thought of whatever happened to separate us. "You and I were alone that day. I was downstairs when I heard a loud noise. When I went to investigate I found that you accidentally destroyed my piano and I got extremely angry and screamed at you. I was so angry that I even screamed at you that you had destroyed _'the only reminder I had of Bella'_ which couldn't be further from the truth. You ran away after that and we couldn't find you. We searched and searched but we couldn't find you,"

It was dead silent for a full minute. Then suddenly an angry ghost Bella started punching the crap out of Edward. It was nearly impossible not to burst into laughter and die when I saw Edward's and the rest of my family's reactions to Edward getting a beat down by some invisible force!

 **Please Review**


	10. Dad

**Chapter 10: Dad**

 **Nessie's POV**

Watching my father attempt to explain what happened after my mother was through with him was almost like watching a circus act. My father kept saying that he "had no idea what came over him," while the rest of my family kept pressing him for answers.

Of course my vampire father knew that it was my ghost mother that had punched the crap out of him more times than any of us could count. He just didn't think my family was ready to know that yet. Jesus vampire father and ghost mother? Could my parentage be more strange than that?

I went to bed not long after that at Carlisle's insistence that I needed to rest. It didn't take me long to fall asleep that night. When I woke up the next morning I felt a cold presence next to my body.

I was startled when I saw my father laying in bed next to me.

"What are you doing here?!"

He cracked a smile. "I'm sorry Nessie I didn't mean to startle you,"

"Yes because having some laying quietly next to me in bed while I sleep isn't supposed to startle me!"

"Just avoiding everyone else right now. That's all,"

"They still giving you a hard time about being beaten up an invisible force?" I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's not funny,"

"Oh come on it's a little funny and you know it,"

"Oh really?" he gave me a devilish look. I tried to scoot away but there was no escape. He grabbed me and started ticking my stomach mercilessly.

"Stop," I gasped between laughs.

"Nope you're not getting off that easily young lady!" he laughed.

"Stop not fair to trap someone who can't escape!"

"Oh Nessie. You're even more ticklish now than you were before," he said as he finished torturing me.

"Oh that's just great I'm more ticklish now and I don't even have a hope of escaping,"

"Even then you couldn't escape once I got ahold of you," he said with a fondness.

One thing I was sure of already is that he was drastically different that my adoptive 'mother'. I hadn't known him or his family very long but I could already see the difference. If I'd grown up with my real family I'd have grown up in a family full of love as opposed to-. I couldn't even finish that though.

"As opposed to what?" My father suddenly asked very seriously. It took me a second to remember what Bella, mom, had said about him being able to read minds.

I didn't want to say it or even think it.

"Renesmee Carlie-"

"As opposed to growing up in a house without love,"

My father's grip on me tightened and I felt his posture stiffen.

"You didn't have love? Another family found you. Took you in. But didn't love you?"

"My mom saw me as a burden and she made sure I knew that I was a burden to her,"

I could see that my father was getting more and more upset and I didn't want to talk about the subject more but he wanted to know.

"What did she do to you Renesmee and don't try to lie or conceal anything from me because I will know,"

"I guess that's just it. She didn't do anything. I was pretty much left to fend for myself from an early age. I had to cook all my meals for myself which resulted in quite a few accidents since she didn't teach me how to use the stove or oven. It wasn't until the ER doctors began to question the burns that she bothered to teach me,"

"Show me," he ordered.

"Um what?"

"Your burns," he simply said.

"Oh,"

I rolled up my sleeves to show him the burn scars I still had.

I could feel my father growing angrier by the second so I hurriedly continued my life story. I did all my laundry from an early age as well. I was always solely responsible for getting myself to school and back.

"She didn't even bother to make sure you got to school safely even though you were in a wheelchair?!"

"No it was a burden to her. The only reason she adopted me was because she 'thought I was pretty' but 'didn't realize how much work I would be with my condition,"

I didn't even need to look at my father to know he was angry. I could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Dad it's okay-"

"No it is not okay!" he shouted. "If I wouldn't have caused you to run away that day then none of this would've ever happened! You would've grown up with a family that would've always loved you paralyzed or not! It's all my fault!"

"Dad-"

"You're really calling me 'dad' after everything that I've caused? Your mother was right in getting angry at me the way she did last night but you're calling me 'dad'? Incredible,"

"Well you are my dad aren't you? Look your anger is enough to prove to me that you care about me more than my adoptive mom ever did,"

"She wouldn't have been a problem if-"

"Dad we all make stupid mistakes and say stupid things when-"

"Most stupid mistakes don't cause a parent's only child to run away, mysteriously vanish, lose her memory, become paralyzed, and end up with a neglectful family now do-"

I threw my arms around my father, kissed his ice cold cheek, and completely caught him off guard.

He was too stunned to say anything.

"I forgive you dad. Is that want you want to hear? I forgive you so stop blaming yourself for everything that happened to me,"

My dad hugged me tight.

I felt something fall out of my pocket. I tried to grab it but he beat me to it.

He examined it carefully before asking "What's this?"

I felt my face run cold when I realized it was my forged debit card that was linked to mom's savings account that I'd been using.

 **Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	11. Unique Family

**Chapter 11: Unique Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Dad just so you know I was completely 100 percent against this the whole time!" my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I was scared of how my dad would react when I told him the truth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen what exactly is going on?" he looked at me in suspicion. My hands actually felt sweaty and my heart was still racing.

"Um okay look when we first started out on this mission to find you we didn't have any money. It was mom's idea to create a forged debit card and have it linked to her savings account that way money wouldn't be an issue and-"

"So it was you that's been taking Bella's money all this time,"

"Look I'm sorry-"

Dad cut me off by pulling me into a tight hug. "It's okay Nessie," he said. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Actually I'm relieved that it was you this whole time. Besides that this money is the reason you were able to be reunited with us,"

"You're not mad?" I still asked. I thought for sure that he would be mad.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Your mother's money brought you back to me. Even if you hadn't found me I would've found you because I've been working on tracing all the transactions to catch what I thought was a thief using it for pleasure,"

I giggled. "And mom thought you wouldn't notice,"

"Your mother thought what?"

"Her exact words were and I quote 'I highly doubt he's even looked at my account over the years. I'm positive he won't even notice there is money missing from my account'-her words dad,"

Dad chuckled. "Your mother, and I say this with a lot of love and respect, is completely silly to think that I wouldn't look at and monitor her money. As if I wouldn't cherish what she left behind. Something I always planned on giving you,"

"What?" That last park caught me completely off guard.

"I had always planned on giving you the money that your mother left behind. I wanted you to have it. It's yours Nessie. It's all yours,"

I didn't say a word. I wasn't even startled when I realized that my mom was there. When dad saw her through my mind he looked even happier.

"Nothing makes me happier than seeing you two together," mom said.

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked mom.

"Oh I'm still mad at your father alright," I could hear the fury in my mom's voice. Even dad flinched. "But seeing you bond with him makes me happy even though I'm infuriated by his actions and what it caused,"

I sighed.

"I deserve it Nessie," dad agreed. "Your mother is right. I should've never said what I said to you. You were the true reminder of your mom that she left behind. Not some stupid piano,"

"It's okay dad," I said. "I already forgave you, remember?"

"Yes I remember," he said.

"It might take me a little longer," mom mumbled so low that I could barely here.

"Uh oh," dad said. "Looks like the rest of the family just got home. Your grandfather wants to see you. Since everyone else wants to see you as well I'll just bring you down to them,"

Dad suddenly lifted me and carried down the stairs faster than I would've thought possible.

"Edward you didn't have to bring her down here," grandpa said.

"She's dying of boredom in that room and everyone else wants to see her as well,"

I was officially introduced to the rest of my family. Aunt Alice was way too hyper for me. Uncle Jasper kind of looked like he was in pain. Uncle Emmett was like a giant teddy bear. Scary looking on the outside but a softy on the inside. I was a bit jealous of aunt Rosalie's beauty. I wished I were as beautiful as she is. Both of my grandparents were kind, caring, and loving. As was the whole family. I certainly had a unique family. That was actually putting it mildy.

Grandma Esme made me pancakes for breakfast. After that grandpa Carlisle gave me more of that special medicine. That delicious red medicine was the first medicine in history that I didn't hesitate to take.

Right away my aunts wanted to take me hostage and play dress up with me. My father saved me from the torture by reminding them I needed to rest.

My whole family seemed perfect. Too perfect I couldn't help but think as I got to know them. What would they think of me when they found out about everything I've been through?

Besides being neglected I'd been raped at night in a dark alley coming home from getting my mom donuts. Raped by two of my classmates. Impregnated by one of them. Two classmates I still saw every single day because they'd never gotten justice for what they did to me. Hell they'd even gotten athletic scholarships to college.

What would my family think of me if they knew all of my secrets and everything I've been through? Would they see me as a burden as well?

I'd been too rapped up in my thoughts to notice my dad watching me in the hallway. He nearly destroyed the house in his anger as he stormed off.

 **Please Review**


	12. Memories

**Chapter 12: Memories**

 **Nessie's POV**

To everyone else it appeared as if my father had just lost his mind. It wasn't just that he suddenly got really angry and nearly destroyed the house in anger. Nobody could forget the way he appeared to get the crap beaten out of him by nothing.

Of course I knew the truth. The second incident was my fault. I'd temporarily forgotten that my father could read my mind as easily as he could read a book. If I hadn't of remembered my rape in such graphic detail than maybe he wouldn't have completely lost his mind the way he had.

I blamed no one but myself but I was not going to admit it to anyone.

A cold hand suddenly clasped onto my shoulder. "Don't worry about him Nessie. No one knows what goes through Eddie's mind sometimes," Emmett stated.

"Does he always get upset this easily?"

"Sometimes but usually it's because someone he loves has been hurt. Who knows what it is this time,"

I didn't say anything. I just knew that it was my fault that he was upset.

"So you're the one that found me?"

He smiled a big goofy grin. "I sure am kiddo,"

"Thanks,"

He didn't say anything. Opting instead to grab me

into a near bone crushing like hug.

"Can't breathe," I wheezed out. He laughed as he released me. "Jesus you know that loving someone to death is just a saying right?"

He just laughed. "So Nessie what do you like to do for fun? Please don't say shopping please. We got enough shoppers around here as it is,"

I could've sworn I heard one of my aunts hiss but maybe I was just imagining it.

"Actually I'm not all that into shopping or fashion. I love to read and I also consider myself to be a pretty decent gamer. I love sports and wish that I could play more than anything,"

"Finally!" he shouted before grabbing me into another bone crushing hug. "Someone else in this family who has the same interests as me,"

"Uncle Emmett I can't breathe again!"

"Sorry kid just got a little excited is all,"

"Really? Because I couldn't tell at all," I laughed.

"Do you play Xbox?"

"Actually I'm more of a computer online gamer," I'd always wanted an Xbox but of course my mother wouldn't get one for me but I wasn't about to go through the misery that was my childhood all over again.

"Oh kid you don't know what you're missing,"

He quickly started teaching me the ropes of how to play Xbox games and I understood pretty quickly.

One thing I could definitely say about my uncle is that although he may appear to be extremely intimidating on the outside due to his physical appearance he was actually big softy on the inside. Just another wonderful family member that I'd been ripped away from so cruelly.

I shook my head determined to clear away the depressing thoughts. I just hoped that one day I could find out who took me and why. I could find confront them about what they'd done. Find out what motivated that them to rip a young child away from her loving family.

"Nessie watch out!" my uncle shouted just as I was about to get ambushed on screen for not paying attention. From them on out I focus on the game and only the game.

Then suddenly I felt it again. A strange feeling in one of my toes. Even stranger was that I felt an odd sensation in my foot. Feeling. I started to freak out inside because that was simply not possible. Just like before with my toe, I concentrated on the feeling, and was able to move my foot slightly. All I could think is what the hell is happening to me?! There was no possible logical explanation for what was going on. My spine was damaged and had never been fixed so why was I having these little episodes of being able to feel?

I tried to concentrate on the game to stop myself from completely freaking out about what was going on.

"Great less than two hours with her and you've already corrupted her Emmett?" Rosalie stated sounding very un-thrilled.

"Hey she likes video games," he defended.

"Nessie wouldn't you rather go shopping with Alice and I?"

"Nah," was my answer. "I'm not really into fashion. Books and games is where it's at in my opinion,"

"Well I respectfully disagree," Rosalie said.

"That's just downright insulting," Alice commented in an irritated voice. "Video games better than shopping. Never heard a more horrific sentence in my life,"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I have my hobbies and you have yours,"

"Oh no you don't. There is no way that any niece of mine will be more interested in gaming than shopping. You're coming with me on a shopping spree,"

"No I'd rather not,"

"Oh trust me you will I can be rather, um, persuasive,"

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

The innocent looking smile on her face was enough of an answer for me. Alice Cullen was not someone who would give up easily when she wanted something.

I sighed. "Okay fine I'll go shopping with you both but just not right now okay,"

She looked a little too gleeful for my taste.

I returned my full attention to the game and right away started cursing when I realized that I'd already been defeated. I might've dropped quite a few f bombs.

"Ouch!" I yelled when someone yanked on my ear. It was my grandma Esme.

"I don't tolerate such foul language in this house young lady," she scolded.

Wow she's sweet, caring, loving, and a disciplinarian all in one.

"Wow Ness I'm impressed," Uncle Emmett said. "You've got quite the mouth on you,"

"Yeah I tend to start cursing when I lose. Apparently it's a habit I should break if I value my ears," I said as I rubbed my ear which was still stinging.

"You'd better young lady," grandma agreed. "Anyway your grandfather wanted to speak with you in the kitchen,"

"About what?"

"He'll tell you right now,"

I made my way over to the kitchen wondering what he wanted to talk to me about. When I got there I found him waiting for me.

"I'm not in trouble am I?"

He smiled gently. "No Nessie you're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Well more like ask you to do something for me,"

"Okay?"

"This might sound extremely odd but I want you to place your hand on my cheek and think about your whole life,"

"Huh?"

"Think about your whole life. Go back as far as you can remember and replay every single memory that you can in your mind in chronological order,"

Okay that was an odd request and I wondered why he was even requesting it in the first place.

"May I ask why?"

"I'll tell you afterward if what I think is going to happen does happen,"

His convoluted explanations didn't answer any of my questions but I didn't appear to have a choice. Oh well it's not like anything could come from carrying out such an odd request.

So I placed my hand on his cheek just like he wanted and closed my eyes. I went all the way back to my earliest memories of waking up in the hospital with no memory and no use of my legs. I relieved all the emotions I felt at the time. I remembered the day I was adopted. It was the happiest day of my life that quickly turned into a nightmare when the verbal abuse and neglect started.

I remembered in vivid detail the bullying endured in school. The teasing and taunting I endured because of my disability.

I remembered my elementary and middle school graduations and how hurt I felt when my own mother didn't even bother to show up. Why would she though when. She made it clear on a daily basis that she never gave a shit about me anyway. All I could remember was the strong sadness and loneliness I felt when I saw all the other kids celebrating with their families and I wasn't.

As I got into my high school years the bullying hadn't gotten much better. I was still taunted and teased for being paralyzed.

Then the rape came in vivid graphic detail. I remembered every excruciating detail that night. The way they'd grabbed me from the wheelchair and threw me on the ground. The way they took pleasure in hitting me until I was a nasty shade of black and blue. The way they removed my pants and took turns raping me. The way they took off laughing with all my belongings and eating the donuts I had just bought. The only item they bothered to leave was my wheelchair.

I remembered the pregnancy that followed and the way I felt when I lost the baby.

The rape and pregnancy was the hardest of my memories to relive and replay and I wondered why I was even bothering to do it.

Meeting ghost Bella for the first time flashed into my mind. Her mission for me and what she wanted me to do. The way I felt when I learned she was my real mother and the Cullens were my real family. It all played through my mind.

That was it.

I opened my eyes and removed my hand from my grandfather's face. I looked at my grandfather and couldn't even decipher all the emotions I could see hidden behind his golden eyes.

 **Please Review**


	13. Revealed Memories

**Chapter 13: Revealed Memories**

 **Nessie's POV**

My grandfather didn't move or say anything. There was a sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. I was seriously worried about him. Could vampires go into shock? What would cause my grandfather to go into shock in the first place?

"Grandpa are you okay?" I finally just decided to ask when he remained silent.

My question seemed to break him out whatever trance he'd been in. "I'm okay Nessie. It's just I wasn't expecting to see what I saw that's all. It was extremely intense and heartbreaking to see,"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Um I don't know what you're talking about. Could you please explain what's going on?"

He sighed. "Nessie as I'm sure you're aware some vampires are supernaturally gifted. Like your father's ability to read minds,"

I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"When you were little you were gifted as well,"

Gifted? I had a gift? It seemed odd there that could be anything even remotely special about me even by vampire standards.

"You could show people what you were thinking simply by touching them," he continued. Wait what the hell did he just say?!

"It seems that, despite how human you've become over the years, you've never lost that special talent of yours,"

By now I was close to hyperventilating when I realized what this meant. That I had unknowingly shared all of my deepest darkest secrets with my grandfather.

"How much did you see?" my heart started beating rapidly.

"Everything,"

I couldn't take it anymore. I suddenly broke down crying and I didn't even know why. Mere seconds later I could feel my grandfather's arms hugging me tightly.

"It's okay Nessie, you're okay," his words soothes my aching heart.

"There were some secrets that I've never shared before and some of them I was ashamed of,"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he told me sternly. "Don't you ever think that you should be ashamed of anything that's happened to you!"

"What's going on Carlisle?" I heard my grandmother ask.

I looked around and saw that my whole family had seemingly materialized out of thin air.

"Nessie I think you should show them everything that you just showed me,"

"But-"

"Nessie they need to know. There are some things you just can't keep from your family,"

So I reluctantly agreed to it. I started off with my grandmother than my aunts were next. When I was finished showing Rosalie she looked furious. She was so angry that she was visibly shaking. It kind of scared me actually. Rosalie looked like she could easily murder someone right now. Uncle Emmett, wanting to know what I could've shoes his wife that upset her so much, wanted to be next. All in all though my family reacted with sadness and anger.

One thing no one mentioned though was my mother. I'd shown them all ghost Bella but no one had yet commented on it.

Just as I was thinking about my mother she appeared. She looked just as upset and emotional as everyone else. I wondered briefly if she heard anything but then realized that wasn't possible since I'd only shown my family what happened.

"Why didn't you ever tell me anything?" she asked.

"What?"

"I overheard your father tell Jacob about you being raped. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I couldn't,"

"Nessie who are you talking to?" Grandpa asked.

I took a deep breath. "Grandpa remember what you saw at the end of the vision? I showed everyone the exact same thing,"

"They know about me?" mom asked.

"Yeah I think anyway,"

"That's impossible," grandpa said in shock.

"It's insane. There's no such thing as ghosts," Alice chimes in.

"It can't be real," grandma agreed.

"Ghosts are-"

"Just as real as vampires, werewolves, and vampire-human hybrids apparently," I stated. "Technically we're fictional supernatural creatures. So whose to say that other fictional supernatural creatures like ghosts don't exist? Think about this for a second. You all know that I have absolutely no memory of my life with you guys so how would I be able to conjure up an exact image of my mother but as a ghost?"

Everyone was unsure of what to think.

"I actually have heard of such creatures before. Never believed in their existence until now,"

"My mom is the one who told me that you were vampires,"

"Now it makes sense. How you knew what we were but didn't know who we were,"

"A ghost for a mom and vampire for a dad. It's an interesting combo that I've yet to wrap my mind around,"

"I just don't understand how Bella could've become a ghost," grandma said.

"It didn't happen for several months. When I came back in this form after dying everyone had already moved and your father so stupidly hurt you the way he did,"

"Mom says it didn't happen right away," I explained. "It took several months and by then everyone had left,"

"We left to search for you Nessie,"

"Mom knows what happened. She was the one that nearly beat the crap out of my dad the other day,"

I unknowingly broke the tension in the room. Everyone started laughing. "Beaten by a ghost?Oh I'll make sure Edward never lives this one down," Emmett promised with a malicious smile on his face.

"Well now I'm more curious. What could've brought your mother back as a ghost," Rosalie stated in an irritated voice. Though I don't know why my mother's ghostly presence would bother her.

"I don't know," I said. "They say souls who do not move on after death linger on Earth because they have unfinished business but I don't know how true that is. What I'd like to know is why I'm the only one that can see her. Dad can see her to though it's only through my mind. Without me he can't see her either,"

Nobody had any way of knowing the answer to that question.

"So what do we do now that everyone knows my whole life's story?"

The door suddenly swung wide open and my father followed by Jacob walked in,"

"Jacob!" I shout excitedly.

"Nessie!" he hugged me tightly. He refused to let me go.

"Actually Nessie," dad began. "What we should do next is exactly something Jacob and I have been discussing,"

"Okay,"

"I think we should all go to Los Angeles,"

"For what?"

"There are several things and several people that need to be...dealt with,"

I didn't know what 'dealt with' meant and something told me that I didn't want to know!

My whole family agreed though and within the next several hours we'd all booked our plane tickets to California.

 **Please Review**


	14. Los Angeles

**Chapter 14: Los Angeles**

 **Nessie's POV**

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the trip to LA. Packing numerous bags. So many bags that I didn't even attempt to count the amount of bags.

It was weird because even though I was supposedly heading back home I'd never felt more at home than I did here with the Cullens and Jacob. They'd made me feel more welcomed in just the past few days than my own mother did in an entire lifetime.

The next morning we headed out to the airport. Due to how late we booked our plane tickets we couldn't sit together as a family and we were scattered all over the place. Except Jacob and I. Somehow we were able to sit together much to my father's obvious dismay. I could actually see my dad baring his teeth when Jacob put his arm around me.

At some point during the flight I fell asleep. When I woke up my head was rested on Jacob's arm. I didn't even bother to move. His warm muscular arm was the perfect pillow for my head.

"Oh you're awake sleeping beauty," Jacob whispered into my ear.

I smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Almost the entire flight. We're about thirty minutes away from landing,"

"Oh,"

"So Nessie I was wondering. Since when morning comes you're family is going to be pretty much trapped inside for the day, would you like to go have a breakfast with me somewhere? Maybe show me around?"

Oh holy hell! Was this date? Did Jacob just ask me out on an actual real live date? Because I was sure that was exactly what happened!

"I-I-I-" I sound like a complete bumbling idiot right now that's what!

The smile he gave me only left me more speechless!

Eventually I found my voice and said "Yes,"

I glanced back at my father. That was a mistake because my father looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat and kill someone! My mom looked completely mystified by Jacob's behavior. Not angry just confused. As for me? I was just happy. I liked Jacob and I mean I really really liked him. Hopefully this meant that he liked me as well.

When we landed it was almost sunrise and my family scrambled to get out of the airport and to the nearest hotel in time. I didn't understand what the sudden rush was. What was so bad about sunlight? I'd have to ask when everyone wasn't freaking out about the rising sun.

Only Jacob and I were allowed to roam the city freely. I could tell it was killing my father having to watch the two of us leave together and not be able to do anything about it.

Since Jacob was eager to see where I grew up I thought we'd go have breakfast close to my neighborhood which was still quite a bit further out from the airport. About 45 minutes actually. Jacob insisted on paying the Uber driver no matter how much I tried to fight him over it.

As we waited outside iHOP I caught Jacob surveying the area several times. I'd grown so accustomed to the graffiti, run down buildings, and run down streets/sidewalks that it was normal to me. I'd forgotten that it wasn't so normal to everyone.

"Welcome to South Central Jacob,"

His attention automatically went back to me.

"South Central?"

"South Central or South Los Angeles. Whatever you want to call it's where I grew up. Don't worry crime isn't as bad as they say. Yeah there is gang activity here but poverty is more of an issue here than anything else,"

Jacob was about to say something when they called his name saying our table was ready.

"This is really where you grew up?" Jacob asked once we sat down.

"Yes Jacob this is where I grew up. Just keep your valuables hidden and don't flash around a ton of money and you'll be fine. Rich people are much more likely to be a victim of crime here than we are. Why are you so worried anyway? Big bad wolf," I laughed at that last part.

"Maybe it's not me I'm worried about,"

"Oh Jacob stop worrying and just enjoy your pancakes,"

Jacob definitely took full advantage of the 'all you can eat pancakes' deal. I actually lost count of how many pancakes he was eating when he'd gotten to his tenth pancake. How that boy had enough room in his stomach for so much food was beyond me. I jokingly stated that if he didn't stop eating they'd start charging us extra for all the pancakes.

When it came to pay for breakfast I fought, and failed massively, to pay the bill. When I asked to at least split the bill Jacob was having none of it. Insisted that it was the "gentlemanly" thing to do.

Since I was in no absolute hurry to go home I thought I'd show Jacob around some more. Jacob decided to be obnoxiously overprotective. He insisted on being at my side at all times despite me telling him that I'd been taking care of myself here for years.

We were heading one way when Jacob suddenly changed directions and since he was pushing my wheelchair I had no choice but to follow him.

"Jacob what're you doing?"

"We're not going that way,"

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Nessie!" I heard two little voices scream at the same time.

I looked back and saw two toddlers, a boy and a girl, running toward me. Rosalin and Owen were twin two year olds that lived at a homeless encampment that I frequently passed by.

As soon as they got to me they threw their arms around me. I felt bad as I usually had food for them but this time I didn't.

"Nessie we missed you," Rosalin said.

"Yeah I missed you kids as well,"

"Nessie you know these kids?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Who is he?" Owen asked.

"Yeah I know them Jacob. They're orphans that live at a homeless encampment nearby. Their mother was homeless to," I remarked with sadness. Elena was one of the few friends I had in my life. Her parents kicked her out when she got pregnant. Sadly she died due to childbirth complications. I promised her I'd do what I could to take care of her kids even though there wasn't much that I could do.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Little Rosalin asked.

"What? No and how do you even know what a boyfriend is?"

She giggled.

"So you take care of kids to Ness?"

"I love kids Jake. Can't stand seeing them suffer. Sadly no one does anything to help them,"

"Beautiful inside and out, smart, compassionate, caring. The list of things that I love about you just keeps growing,"

I blushed and was rendered speechless again. Seriously Jacob was the only guy in the world that could have that effect on me.

"Well, seeing that it's 12:30," Jacob said as he looked at his watch. "Why don't we go get some lunch and-"

"Seriously Jacob?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "After everything you ate for breakfast you're actually hungry,"

He rolled his eyes. "I was actually thinking about getting something for the kids. For the record, yes, I am hungry,"

I couldn't say no to getting food for the kids but how Jake was still hungry after eating about a hundred pancakes was beyond me.

I told him where the nearest McDonald's was and he followed my instructions. As we were walking Jacob accidentally crashed into someone.

I felt my heart skip several beats as it usually does whenever I see him again. It was none other than Oscar. One of the guys that raped me.

"Hey sorry dude," I heard Jacob say to the guy.

"No worries man," he said back.

I instantly grabbed Jacob's hand and without thinking about what I was doing I showed Jacob the night I was raped and the faces of the two boys responsible. One of whom we'd just ran into.

 **Please Review**


	15. Anger

**Chapter 15: Anger**

Almost instantly I regretted showing Jacob anything. His face contorted in undeniable rage. His body shook with so much force I was sure he was about to explode. He was fighting to remain in control and he was losing.

He was seriously starting to scare me and the kids. There was no telling what would happen if he wolfed out right then and there.

"Jacob," I said his name hoping to get his attention. When that didn't work I grabbed his arm and showed him how much I needed him to be calm. How much I needed his comfort right now. I knew it was working when his shaking lessened and the anger seemed to be leaving his face.

"Jacob please,"

"I'm sorry Ness,"

"It's my fault," I said. "I shouldn't have shown you anything,"

"No," he shook his head in disagreement. "I'm the only one who didn't see what happened to you that night. Hearing about it and seeing it are two completely different things. Seeing what those men did to you sickens me to my very core. The only reason that guy is still alive right now is because of you,"

"Jacob please I don't want to think about it anymore. Not for now at least. Please?" The memory of that night still had an affect on me at times.

"So what next?"

"Well we were going to go have lunch somewhere, remember? Even though I think it's ridiculous that you still want to eat after everything you ate for breakfast,"

"Nothing wrong with eating a lot," Little Rosalin chimes in.

"See? Even she agrees with me," Jacob laughed. I was just happy to see that Jacob was so much calmer now. Though who knew how much longer that would last. I was sure Jacob wouldn't forget accidentally meeting my rapist any time soon.

We stopped for cheeseburgers at In-N-Out. Jacob had never been to one before so I insisted that he try it out. He ordered about a half dozen more cheeseburgers after eating just one. How that boy can eat so much and not get fat was completely beyond my comprehension. Even my mother, whose habit of appearing out of nowhere never ceased to scare the shit out of me, had to comment on Jake's eating habits. When I relayed her comments to him he just rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want to do next Nessie? Haven't we run out of things to do?"

"Oh Jacob," I shook my head. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob I am nowhere near done showing you around. Next we head to my favorite spot in the city. The library,"

"The library?" Jacob looked at me like he was questioning my sanity. "The library?"

"Um is there anything wrong with the library?"

"Just ignore him Ness," mom said. "Some people just don't understand the value of books and places like bookstores and libraries. I, for one, am very happy that you inherited my love of books,"

"The library sounds fun!" Owen shouted.

"I've never been there!" Rosalin added.

"Yeah we want to go to!"

I laughed. "Sorry Jake but you're outnumbered on this one. Library it is!"

"So what's the story with these kids anyway?" Jacob asked as we headed over to the library against his will.

"Yeah I'm curious about that as well," mom added. "Where did they come from?"

Their mom, her name was Grace, she was the only true friend that I ever did have here. We'd known each other since I first moved here when I was really little. Like me she was always picked on and bullied.

"Wait you were bullied?" Jacob asked. His anger beginning to return.

"Yes but that's not what I want to talk about," I hastily continued. "Anyway Grace and I were like sisters practically. We told each other everything. One day she told me that she was pregnant. She never told me who the father was. She was scared to tell her parents but I encouraged her to do it. I mean they were going to find out anyway," Just remembering how she was when she told me how her parents reacted made me sad. "They kicked her out as soon as she told them. She was homeless for the rest of her life after that. I did all I could to help her which wasn't much though honestly. I was there when she went into labor. Right after she gave birth to both of them she died. I promised her that I'd do the best I could to make sure her babies were okay. That's the story,"

My trip down memory lane left me with tears in my eyes. There were just too many parts of my past that were too painful to remember. Jacob seemed to sense this and he put a comforting arm around me.

"This is the library?" Jacob asked when he saw the deteriorating building. "It doesn't look very safe,"

"Oh Jacob it's fine,"

"Seriously this thing looks like it'll collapse right on top of you if an earthquake hits,"

"Oh Jacob I've spent many Saturdays in here and it's perfectly safe," No need to mention that I have, in fact, been inside this building when earthquakes have hit and said earthquakes is what caused the building to lose some stability and start deteriorating.

"Okay that's it Ness it's official we're not going on there!"

Oh damned it! I'd forgotten that Jacob had put his hand on my shoulder so I'd unwillingly showed him what I'd been thinking.

"Oh come on Jake it's my favorite place! Besides if anything happens you'd be able to rescue us all anyway," I pointed out.

"Okay fine," he said in defeat.

I wasn't sure how long we were in there but by the time we left it was dark outside. Even my mom was impressed at my ability to kill so much time in a library.

"I guess it's time to take you home now isn't it?"

"I guess so," I said even though I wasn't fully ready to go home. I wasn't really afraid of what my 'mother' would do so much as didn't want to go back period. I loved my new life so much more. I loved being with my real family so much more.

The house wasn't too far from the library. Right away I could tell that something was different. My mother's car wasn't in the driveway like it normally was.

The neighbor's dog started barking and scared the crap out of me. The kids right away hid behind Jacob.

"Don't worry it's just a dog," I heard Jacob say.

"Actually that dog once nearly took a chunk out of my arm," memories of the vicious Rottweiler mauling my arm still haunted me from time to time.

"You've been attacked by that dog before?"

"When I was younger yes. I was out in the yard when it somehow jumped the fence and started attacking me. Luckily the dog lost interest and an ambulance got to me in time and my arm was saved. I still got the scars,"

"Let's just get inside. Do you have keys?" I could tell Jacob's temper was beginning to flare up again. Was I crazy or did Jacob seemed to get really upset when I tell him about any past events that compromise my safety? I'm sure I'm just crazy.

As suspected no one was home when I walked in. There was a note on the dining room table from my mom saying that she'd left on a trip. She didn't even care that I'd just disappeared on her. She took advantage and went on a vacation. It shouldn't bother me but it still did. According to the note she'd be back in two days time.

"Your mom went on a vacation? You go missing and she goes on a vacation?"

"That sounds about right,"

"Unbelievable,"

"She was never my mom anyway," I said. "My real mom is the one who died giving birth to me. Did all she could so that I could live even if it costed her her life,"

Mom looked like she was about to cry when I said that. I wished more than ever that I could hug her.

The only good thing about having the house to myself was that Jacob and the kids could stay as well.

I made some frozen lasagna for dinner that night. Jacob and I watched some movies together. Before long Jacob and I went to bed. He had insisted on sleeping on the floor since the kids were using my mom's bed I would not allow it.

Since Jacob wouldn't let me sleep on the floor either we ended up sharing my bed. Something that made me beyond happy. Maybe I was just being really hormonal but I really wanted Jacob in every sense of the word. Emotionally I could say that I was already in love with Jacob. Now that I was here with him in bed alone I wanted him physically to.

He was already half naked so how hard could it be to get him completely undressed? Could I even? Did he even find me sexually appealing?

"Oh you are very appealing Nessie,"

Oh God don't tell me I didn't?!

"You did,"

Oh Lord I could just die right now. I could die a hundred times over.

"For the record Ness I want you the same way as well,"

"What?"

"To be with you. Emotionally, physically, intimately. I'm in love with you to,"

"You want me?" I blurted out. "You don't care if I'm dis-"

"I don't care if you're disabled or not Nessie. That doesn't lessen my love for you or how attracted I am to you,"

"I've never had sex before," I admitted. "I mean not willingly. Only sexual encounter I've had is the rape-"

"And I don't care about that Nessie. I really don't. Besides I'm still a virgin,"

"You are?" I had a hard time believing that a fine specimen like Jacob wouldn't have had that experience with another girl.

"Nope. Never. Hadn't met the right girl until now. Only if you're willing and ready though. I can wait if you're not,"

"No. I'm ready," I could hardly believe the words that had just left my mouth.

I had serious doubts in my ability to excite Jacob anyway. It scared me that I wouldn't live up to his expectations or that I would do something wrong.

Yet, somehow, as Jacob let me remove his shorts and boxers I could feel my anxiety melting away. I only felt better and more secure as he removed my layers of clothing.

It was beautiful. Blissful. It felt good. Having Jacob inside of me felt better than I could've ever imagined. The pleasure was ten times better that I would've ever guessed in my wildest imaginations.

I didn't know how long it was until we both climaxed and I didn't care. I just knew that I was blissfully happy.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and we somehow fell asleep like that. It wasn't until I heard my window open in the middle of the night that I woke up.

I screamed when I someone in my room and then I realized it was my dad. His golden eyes taking in my appearance. Damn! Neither Jacob or I were dressed! Memories of us having sex flashed into my mind and my dad looked like he was about to murder us!

This was not going to be good.

 **Please Review**


	16. Memory

**Chapter 16: Memory**

 **Nessie's POV**

I urgently pushed Jacob. Urging him to wake up as he laid asleep. Blissfully unaware that my father was seconds away from commiting a double homicide.

"Jacob wake up,"

"Wh-why?" he muttered sleepily.

"Because my dad's about two seconds away from killing us that's why!"

Jacob's eyes instantly flew open.

"You, you mutt!" dad screamed as he went for Jacob's throat.

"How could you?! With MY daughter?!"

Jacob dodged my father's attack just in the nick of time. I was honestly, seriously worried for Jacob's safety right now. I was sure that I'd never seen my father so angry before.

Dad. Angry. I could feel something buzzing around inside my head. Something waiting, itching to break free from the confines of my head. I could see flickers. Pieces of a puzzle. Random pieces of a puzzle that was from a forgotten life.

There was one time I'd seen my father angry before. Not as mad as he was right now but angry nonetheless.

I _was playing upstairs in daddy's room by myself. Daddy had a large beautiful piano that I wasn't allowed to touch. I had seen him play a few times and I wanted to learn how to play but daddy didn't want to teach me. He kept saying it was "too painful," but he didn't tell me why._

 _Then I got an idea. Maybe I could teach myself how to play the piano. It couldn't be that hard, right?_

 _I pressed a few of the buttons and then pressed some more. I knew that I was half vampire and that I was strong but I didn't know how strong I really was. Somehow I pressed too hard and the whole piano collapsed and was destroyed._

 _Daddy ran upstairs a few seconds later and when he saw what I'd done I knew he was angry. I felt bad for what I did. I didn't mean for it to happen._

 _"Sorry daddy,"_

 _Something in my daddy changed right then and there. He got really angry and started screaming at me._

 _Things like "How dare you touch that piano when you know you're not supposed to," and "If you would just stay still and do as your told then this wouldn't have happened," and "That was the only thing I had that mattered anymore, and "You destroyed the only reminder that I had left of your mother,"_

 _That last one really hurt me the most. Didn't I remind my daddy of my mommy? Everyone said I was a piece of my mother so it made sense even in my young mind that I would remind daddy of mommy._

 _I ran out of the house crying. Crying because it was clear to me that his piano was more important than me._

 _I looked back and no one was following me. I didn't know how long I ran for but stopped when I was in a part of the forest I had never been in._

 _I realized I didn't know how to get back home either. I'd run right and left so many times that couldn't remember how to get back home. Maybe running away was a bad idea._

 _I caught another scent on the wind. It was another vampire. I knew it wasn't my family because I'd never smelled this person before._

 _I thought maybe this vampire could help me get back home. My nose led me to a girl that looked older than me but not quite as old as my daddy._

 _The girl sniffed something in the air and then suddenly turned and saw me standing there. I took two steps back when I saw her red eyes._

 _She was wearing a dark cloak and a large V shaped necklace. The smile that she had on her face scared me a lot._

 _"Smells like a vampire but has a heartbeat like a human. What are young one?"_

 _I didn't answer. Every single instinct in my tiny body was telling me to get as far away from her as possible and as fast as possible._

 _"I said what are you?!"_

 _Suddenly my body was on fire. My insides burned as I fell to the ground. I screamed out in pain hoping my family would hear and help me. Every single part of my body was on fire inside and out. I didn't know it was possible to be in so much pain._

 _The girl smiled as she walked over to me. I couldn't even try to fight or run because the pain kept getting worse._

 _The girl picked me up and said "Aro will be interested in you. Whatever you are,"_

I was suddenly snapped out of my flashback by Jacob's screaming. My father had him pinned against the wall.

Owen and Rosalin had come running in. Awoken by all the noises.

Suddenly my father was sent flying across the room. My mom had stepped in.

 **Please Review**


	17. Slowly Returning

**Chapter 17: Slowly Returning**

 **Nessie's POV**

Dad kept trying to go for Jacob's throat but each attempt was foiled by my mother. If there was one thing I could say about my mother is that my father was no match for her.

I heard the twins crying and looked to see Jacob doing the best he could to comfort them.

"Get out of here Jake," I said with a little bit of hysteria in my voice. "Get out of here and take the kids with you,"

"No I'm not leaving you here alone," I shook my head. Jacob was as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

"I'll be fine dad wouldn't hurt me,"

"Maybe not on purpose but right now he could hurt you on accident," Jacob walked over to me and suddenly picked me up. "If I'm leaving you're coming with me,"

He told the kids to follow him and to my surprise they actually listened to him. We went into my parent's room just across the hallway.

"You okay Jake?" I asked him once he sat me down.

"I'm fine,"

"Don't lie to me Jacob,"

"Seriously I'm fine. Your father may have dislocated my arm and broken my collarbone but that's all,"

"That's all?" I repeated in disbelief. "That's all? You're lucky my father didn't kill you!"

"Well at least I would've died happy,"

Oh my god. The things this guy says sometimes.

"I love you Nessie. I'm not going to lie. I love you and last night was the best night of my life. So if I died right now I would die a happy man,"

I was shocked. Maybe I shouldn't have been shocked after the night we had but I was still shocked nonetheless.

"I love you to Jake," Never had I spoken truer words in my entire life.

Next thing I know I'm nearly being crushed to death in his arms and I don't mind a bit.

We didn't break apart until we heard two tiny people giggling. I'd forgotten about our audience of two year olds.

"My God though your father really lost his mind didn't he?"

"Well he did walk in on us while we were sleeping in the same bed with no clothes on. Plus I might've accidentally showed him a memory of us being intimate,"

I wrapped the blanket Jacob had brought me out in tighter around my body. Thankfully Jacob had realized that we both needed to coverup as I was sure dad seeing us with nothing on was only angering him more.

"I guessed that was what happened," Jacob said. "Don't think I've ever seen your father that angry,"

"I've seen him angry before," I lamented when I remembered that flashback that I had.

"You have? When?"

"Well he wasn't as angry then as he was now. It was the day that I went missing,"

"Wait a minute you remembered something?!"

"Seeing my dad angry triggered it," I told him as I pressed my hand to his face and showed him the flashback that I had earlier.

His whole body went rigid. Anger contorted his features. His hands balled into fists. Then his whole body started shaking as it always did when he was upset about something.

"Jacob?" Something about my voice calmed him down.

"Is that all that you remember?" he asked still sounding extremely upset.

I thought and I thought hard. Trying to remember any bits of information that I could about my prior life.

Italy. The word Italy crossed my mind with such resounding familiarity despite the fact that I'd never been there before. Or had I? Italy. Volterra. Why did it sound so familiar yet so strange at the same time?

"Something about Italy,"

"What was that Nessie?"

"Something about Italy. That's all I remember but I've never been to Italy before and that doesn't explain how I ended up in Oregon in the first place,"

My God this was starting to give me such a huge headache. It was like the memories wanted to break free but we're struggling to bust down the door.

"They're slowly returning,"

"What?"

"Your memories are slowly returning," he said.

I didn't say anything.

"Uh oh your family is here,"

"Wh-"

"Your father left before they did. Now they're outside wondering what is going on in here,"

"How do you know?"

"Werewolf bearing has its perks," he said with a smile. "Seriously though we should probably go out some clothes on. Hopefully your dad won't try to rip my head off again,"

My dad seemed only somewhat calmer as he sat in my room. When he saw Jacob and I I was afraid that he'd try to attack again but to my surprise he didn't.

My mom was nowhere to be seen. So I could only assume that she felt it was safe to be within five feet of my father again. However that didn't make my dad any less angry looking right now. My room had suffered some damage as well. How I was going to explain all the large dents and partially destroyed bed was something I was going to have to figure out.

"Nessie why would you-and with him-that mutt of all people?! How could you?!"

"Because I'm in love with him. I wanted to be with him and-" I couldn't even continue.

"That mutt-"

"Don't call him that dad. Please just don't,"

"Out of all the people in the world-"

"My heart chose him," I cut my dad off before he could even finish his sentence. "and by some miracle his heart chose me. You can't stop something that was meant to be,"

He got up quickly and stormed out of my room. Thankfully he passed by Jacob without attacking him. But I did catch words like stupid, and idiotic.

I sighed. I had my family back but couldn't everything just go smoother than this?

I got dressed and Jacob put on the same clothes that he'd been wearing since yesterday.

Outside in the living room I discovered that my dad had let the rest of my family inside.

"What the heck was going in here?" Emmett asked. "Sounded like World War III,"

"Nothing," I answered way too fast.

Three seconds later realization hit him and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ohhh Nessie you've been naughty haven't you?" he laughed. "Caught being naughty,"

"Oh God please make it stop," I said as I covered my ears to block him out to no avail.

The whole family was looking at Jacob and I in shock.

"Well kid you always did manage to get into some kind of trouble when you were on your own. Nothing's changed I guess except now it's adult trouble you're getting into,"

I started humming. Doing anything I possibly could to tune out my humiliating uncle.

"Emmett leave her alone," aunt Rosalie stood up for me.

"But it's so much fun making my little innocent niece blush like that,"

Oh dear Lord was this uncle Emmett's personality? I hoped not!

"What's going on?" I heard a little girl's voice ask. I turned and saw Rosalin and Own in the hallway.

"Who are these kids?" Grandma asked.

"My best friend was their mother. She passed on though so I try to help take care of them because they live on the streets,"

"They're homeless?" aunt Rosalie asked in horror.

Rosalin suddenly ran right up to her excitedly. "Pretty,"

My aunt looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Why thank you young one. You're pretty to. What's your name?"

"Rosalin,"

"Well Rosalin you're a very sweet little girl,"

"Can I sit with you?" My aunt just smiled as she picked up the small toddler. Rosalin. Rosalie. They looked similar and even their names were similar.

"Nessie had a flashback," Jacob mentioned.

"What? How did I not know that?" dad asked disbelievingly.

"You were to busy trying to kill Jacob to notice," I sighed. "But something about your anger triggered something. A memory of the day that I disappeared,"

"Show me,"

I showed him every single bit of the flashback. His anger returned when I got to the part of the burning fire I felt. How that was the most excruciating pain I'd ever been in. Even more painful than being raped.

I showed the memory to everyone and they all grew angry by it just like my dad and Jacob had.

"Only one that's left to tell I guess is mom,"

"No!" Dad's eyes went wide in horror. "Don't tell your mom about that ever!"

"Don't tell me what?" mom asked as she suddenly appeared.

My dad actually looked scared now!

"Oh nothing dad just doesn't want me to tell you about the flashback that I had,"

"Tell me now," she ordered.

I told her every single part. Every single thing that had been said to me. When I finished with the part of me meeting the girl and the intense fire she caused me to feel my mom lost it. She went straight for my dad and started attacking him.

 **Please Review**


	18. Remembering

**Chapter 18: Remembering**

 **Nessie's POV**

I closed my eyes so that way I would not be able to see the looks on my family member's faces as my mother continued to attack my father relentlessly. Looking would be dangerous because I knew that if I looked I would most definitely laugh and my father would not appreciate that at all. I could, however, hear Emmett's booming laughter and that was making it extremely hard for me to not chuckle at least.

I just wondered though what was it about my memory that got everyone so upset? Was the cloaked girl that made me feel all that pain really that important? I shuddered just to remember the pain that I experienced in my flashback. Now that I remembered what I had experienced that day I doubted that I would ever forget it ever again. And, that was only the beginning of my memories coming back!

I listened to my mother ranting and raving about she had "trusted him with something so precious,"

In all honesty though I just hoped that when I opened my eyes I wouldn't see a completely destroyed house because that would be very difficult to explain to my so-called 'mother'. Should she decide to ever come home.

I only opened my eyes when I was sure my mom was done going after my dad. Thankfully the house was not destroyed however there were a few broken vases and one lamp that I'd need to replace as soon as possible.

We didn't have much time to discuss anything because the sun was going to be rising in a few hours and unless my family wanted to remain trapped in my house for the remainder of the day they'd have to leave. They helped me clean up the mess before leaving. This time Jacob and the twins joined them. I smiled. At least Rosalin and Owen wouldn't be roaming the streets today. I worried about my favorite two year olds more than just about anything else at times.

I tried to go back to sleep after my family left but of course I couldn't go back to sleep. I just kept thinking way to much about everything that happened. About what I remembered.

Why did I feel like there was more that I was missing? Why did the word 'Italy' keep popping up in my head all of a sudden? I'd never been there and I never thought about going there. Or had I been there?

It was giving me a headache just to think about it. The hidden memories in my deep subconscious were like wild animals trying to break free from captivity by ramming their heads against the cage.

I ended up taking cold medicine and that helped me fall asleep pretty fast. I didn't wake up until around noon the next day.

"Oh I see you're back,"

"Yeah," thanks for the concern I wanted to say but didn't. It wasn't until now that I could fully compare the Cullens with the woman who raised me. My family l never once stopped looking and hoping they'd find me when I disappeared so many years ago. This woman goes on a vacation when I disappear from her life and doesn't even give a crap when I return. As a matter of fact she actually seemed disappointed that I returned. As if she'd been hoping that I'd never return.

"Since you're back you better start going to school tomorrow. I came back to a bunch of phone calls from your school. Something about violating attendance policy. I had to call and lie and say we had a family emergency and had to leave town immediately,"

"Sure," I said just loud enough for her to hear. I didn't really care what happened with school at this point anyway. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be here much longer anyway. There who was no doubt in my mind which family I wanted to live with from now on.

After fixing myself a quick lunch I went back to my room to mope. Today felt so boring compared to my day with Jacob yesterday.

Then I remembered that my grandfather had given me some blood bags before he'd left this morning. I'd hidden them in my desk before going to sleep. I closed the door quietly and locked it before my mom could discover me. Even though I was practically fully recovered from my illness my grandfather still insisted that I drink it.

The blood tasted so good that it was hard to believe it was really blood. I should've been disgusted by the mere thought of it but I wasn't. Perk of having vampire in my genes I guess.

I looked outside and saw the sun still beating down outside. Meaning it would still be awhile before I saw my family again. If they planned on seeing me again tonight.

I felt a strong sensation in my legs that made me gasp. It was so powerful. More powerful than any sensation that I'd ever felt in my legs before. I could feel my legs.

I didn't understand what could suddenly be causing me to have feeling in my legs after so many years. It didn't make sense to me. Here it was though.

I decided to try something that I never would've imagined possible before. I used my desk for support and was able to stand. I was able to stand! I lifted my foot and took the first step I could ever remember taking. I was able to take a few more steps before my legs collapsed on me and I fell and smacked my head against the sharp corner of my bed then hit my head again on the floor.

 _I squirmed and tried to fight the scary girl that was carrying me but it didn't work. Instead she would keep making me feel like my whole body was burning alive as 'punishment' for even trying to fight._

 _I felt so scared and helpless. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't keep fighting her because she was so much more powerful and stronger then me. I wanted to scream out for my family but I was so scared that she'd hurt me again if I even tried._

 _"Well well sister what do we have here?" A boy in a dark cloak asked._

 _"She has the smell of a vampire and heartbeat of a human. I have no idea what this creature is but Aro will want to know about her,"_

 _I didn't pay anymore attention to what they were saying as they took me on an airplane against my will. We were on the airplane for almost 12 hours. I'd been so scared that I didn't even fall asleep. Also because that girl just kept torturing me with her powers because she was bored and thought it was fun. I never felt so scared bride and I just wanted to go back home and be with my family again._

 _When we got off the airplane I didn't recognize anything or anyone. They were all speaking a language that I didn't understand._

 _Then we went to a smaller town with a large castle in it._

 _"Welcome to Volterra, Italy little one,"_

I suddenly came to gasping loudly. The pain on my forehead was intense and I could feel blood oozing out of it still.

I looked outside and saw that the sun had already started setting which meant that I'd been knocked out for awhile.

I managed to get myself back in my wheelchair without incident and went to the bathroom. I cleaned up the cut on my forehead and found a bandage large enough to cover the wound. I was not a doctor but I was sure I'd need stitches but since even the thought of stitches made me shudder I wanted to avoid that.

I needed to go to the pharmacy if I wanted to do something about the pain and get more bandages since I was on my last one.

On my way over I started to think about and replay the memory that had resurfaced this time. I didn't understand who these people were or how they played a role in my past. Why did the name Aro sound so familiar? None of this made any sense.

"Oh look who we have hear?" A voice that chilled me to the bone spoke.

"And were all alone,"

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no Lord this could not be happening again!

"Look here boys it's Nessie. She's a lot of fun let me tell you,"

I turned around a little and found myself facing Óscar and Ethan. The two boys that had raped me two years ago. Only now they were with their friends Liam, Joseph, and Carter.

"Oh I've been dying to get her alone since you said she was so much fun," Liam said.

"She's certainly beautiful and worth having. Best of all she can't fight back," Carter added.

"And she won't squeal on us," said Joseph.

By now I was really really really scared!

"Oh enough talk already," said Joseph. "Let's just have our fun already before someone walks by,"

Suddenly I was thrown from the wheelchair. One of the boys started to hit me while another boy forced my pants down.

No this could not be happening again! I couldn't get raped again! Please not again!

But this certainly was happening again. I was about to get raped again. By the same two guys plus their friends this time.

I screamed for help as they prepared to rape me. One of them hit me but that didn't stop me from screaming again.

"Oh shit!" One guy suddenly screamed.

"We got to get out of here now before they see us!"

"Stupid bitch you just had to ruin the moment! Don't worry though there'll be other opportunities!"

The boys ran away in fear. I looked back and saw my whole family running toward me.

Jacob could not contain his anger this time. He exploded into a wolf and chased after the boys. My father, mother, aunt Rosalie, and uncle Emmett all went after them as well.

"Shh you're okay Nessie. You're going to be okay I promise," grandpa started comforting me and attending to my injuries right away.

Even in my shocked state I couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen to my rapists and would-be rapists right now. But the important thing was that I was okay. I had been saved this time.

 **Please Review**


	19. Unexpected

**Chapter 19: Unexpected**

 **Nessie's POV**

My dad refused to tell me exactly what happened after he, Emmett, mom, Rosalie, and Jacob had done to those boys after they tried to rape me. When I asked the others they refused to tell me as well.

I eventually gave up on asking. I returned to school the following where my teachers and principal gave me a ton of crap about missing so much school. Not one word about why I missed so much school though. I was way too used to people not caring about the reasoning behind the things I do though. Honestly it was probably better that they didn't ask any questions though.

Most of my spare time was spent playing catch up on all the work and tests that I had missed while I was gone. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to make up tests that occurred during unexcused absences but this was state testing. Which was legally required.

Due to Los Angeles's sunny weather I didn't get much time to see my family either. Only mom and Jacob. I could only imagine how my dad must've felt every time Jacob came over.

It didn't matter what type of day I was having. As soon as I saw Jacob my mood instantly shifted to extremely happy. Seeing him and being with him made me extremely happy. When I wasn't with him I wanted to be with him and I looked forward to seeing him again. Whenever we could we went out on dates. Movies, dinner, beach, sporting events. Just about everything you could think of. Except for sex. We hadn't had sex again because now it was impossible to be alone. So we never even brought up the topic again.

My alarm blared in my ears one morning. I groaned as I got up to get ready for school. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and I was tempted to ditch. However it had only been three weeks since I'd gotten back and I'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble if I missed anymore.

So I reluctantly got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

"Weird," I muttered to myself when I noticed that my sweatshirt felt tighter than usual. I took it off to change into something else when I happened to look in the mirror and noticed a small bump protruding from my stomach. I'd been a lot hungrier than usual lately and obviously all the extra calories was making me gain weight. I'm sure the sudden cravings for ice cream and potato chips I've been getting lately aren't helping me either.

I shook my head as I put on a larger sweater that I hardly ever wore. I fixed myself two bowls of cereal for breakfast before I left for school that morning.

As I wheeled myself to school I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. I barely made it to a trash can before I tossed my cookies. I briefly thought about going back home when I remembered the extremely short leash I was on when it came to absences.

I saw police activity on my way to school which I'd grown accustomed to. The police have been investigating the disappearances of Óscar, Ethan, Liam, Joseph, and Carter ever since their families reported them missing. Which made me wonder even more what mom, dad, Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie had done to them after they had tried to rape me.

I got to school without further incident. Everything seemed to be going fine until third period when I began to feel sick again. The teacher decided to send me straight to the nurse when she thought I was going to be sick in her class.

The nurse just had me lie down while she tried to figure out what could be wrong with me. It was weird how I could be fine one minute, sick the next, fine again, and then sick again. That was weird.

Then I spotted the pads. Wait shouldn't I have gotten my period by now? When I really thought about it I realized that I should've gotten my period two weeks ago. Jacob and I had sex three weeks ago. The cravings, the insatiable hunger, the small bump, and the lack of a period all added up to one thing in my head.

My hands flew to my stomach. I could feel the small bump there. It couldn't be possible. I only had sex one time three weeks ago. I couldn't be this pregnant already. I'd only been pregnant one time before and I miscarried the baby after three months. I'd never even gotten to the point where my stomach started showing but this time around it's already showing at three weeks?

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. There was only one person I could talk to about this. There was only one person I wanted to talk to about this. My grandfather Carlisle. He could either confirm my suspicion or tell me I'm completely delusional because it was impossible for me to be this pregnant so early on.

Thankfully I was able to get the nurse to excuse me from school for the rest of the day. The Cullens had recently purchased a home in the city not to far from here and I knew exactly how to get there.

The day had gotten very cloudy and overcast since morning and I briefly wondered if it was going to rain. Which would really suck because I didn't have an umbrella.

As I was thinking about the possibility of rain and my lack of an umbrella I saw something that made me freeze in the middle of the street I was crossing. A red eyed pale man in a black cloak wearing a V shaped necklace. I spotted him briefly and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Then suddenly the grounded started shaking so violently that I was thrown from my wheelchair. I screamed as people started running in fear.

The buildings around me shook violently. A piece of a nearby building broke off and I closed my eyes when I was sure it was going to hit me.

Suddenly a pair of ice cold arms grabbed me and yanked me out of the way just in time. Instead it was my dad that got hit.

"Dad what are you doing?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Something that I've drastically failed to do since the moment you were born and that is protecting you and keeping you safe,"

"Dad-"

"You're my daughter and I love you. You're the most precious thing I have in my life and I will not lose you again. I will always protect you," my dad said as he shielded me from all the falling objects and the devastation occurring all around me.

 **Please Review**


	20. Love

**Chapter 20: Love**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was not sure at what point the ground stopped shaking. It seemed like forever and ever that I could feel everything falling all around me and people screaming. My dad held me so tightly and still that I barely felt anything at all. Though by the sound of it he got hit by falling debris a few times. Being a vampire though it did not affect him much or at all.

I didn't realize that I had been crying until he said "Shh it's okay baby. It's over," he rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I opened my eyes slowly and I realized right away that he was right. It was over. The devastation the earthquake had left in it's path was now the only proof that the earthquake had ever occurred in the first place. Everywhere I looked I saw buildings that had either collapsed or were heavily damaged. Street lights had collapsed as well. More importantly though were the people. People that had sustained serious injuries and some I was certain were dead. It was a sight to witness and I could feel myself fighting back tears and choking back sobs.

"Close your eyes," dad warned. "We're going home,"

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I could feel the air rushing around as dad carried me home as fast as he could. For a second I was worried that other people would notice us. Then I realized that everyone was probably to occupied with themselves, their loved ones, and the major quake that just happened to even notice anything out of the ordinary about my dad and I.

I didn't open my eyes until I was sure that my dad had stopped running. When I looked I was surprised to find that the house had not sustained any major damage. Perhaps though, that was because the house was brand new and was built to withstand earthquakes. Or at least that was my guess anyway. My own house on the other hand, I was not so sure about.

"Nessie!? Oh thank god!" I heard Jacob scream frantically as he yanked me out of my father's arms and hugged me fiercely. My father growled in the background but was immediately held back by my mom. I swear I'd laugh at his reaction as he looked for his invisible captor if the situation wasn't so serious right now.

"Nessie I was so worried-wait what's this?" Jacob asked as he pointed out a small wound on my leg. That was the first time I realized that I had sustained some wounds when I was violently thrown from the wheelchair when the quake started. There were also some scrapes on the palms of my hands from where I had tried to break my fall.

"It's nothing it's-"

"Certainly not nothing," Jacob said in obvious disagreement. Despite the fact that I had not even noticed my injuries until he pointed them out. I didn't get a chance to respond as he started to run inside the house. "Carlisle she's hurt," I heard him say.

"Take her to my office and I'll have a look," I heard him respond.

"Seriously its nothing. I'm fine,"

"You are bleeding Nessie which is most certainly not 'fine'," Jacob's tone of voice was dead serious. There was no way that he was going to take no for an answer.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Nope,"

Jacob set me down ever so gently on the exam table. I took a deep breath. This guy could be so overprotective sometimes. Treating me like an porcelain doll that could easily break into a million pieces if not treated correctly. It was sweet but it could be a bit much sometimes. Something I would have to address with him in the future.

The sound of the door closing behind me jerked me out of my thoughts as my grandfather walked in and began examining me. I suddenly remembered why I had been on my way over here in the first place. I had wanted to talk to my grandfather and see if it was indeed possible that I could be pregnant. Could I really be this pregnant after only three weeks? It didn't make any sense. Then again Jacob wasn't exactly normal. I wasn't exactly normal. Nothing about my life was normal anymore.

"The cuts are not very deep and they don't look infected," grandpa said. "However one of them does need to be stitched up but that's it,"

I didn't say anything for several minutes while my grandfather worked on me.

"Grandpa, um, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about, if you don't mind,"

"Of course I don't mind Nessie you can ask me anything," the way that my grandfather smiled at me after he said that made me think it was possible that he suspected what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Jacob sounded even more worried all of a sudden. I wondered how he would react if what I suspected was true.

"Nothing its just-"

"She's pregnant," grandpa confirmed.

"You're what?" Jacob asked disbelievingly.

"How did you know?" I asked my grandfather.

"Nessie I've been a doctor for nearly three hundred years. I've been around more pregnant women than I could possibly remember. I sensed the hormonal change in you the moment I saw you and I can hear the baby's heartbeat. It's very faint but it's there," he explained.

"But how is it even possible to be this pregnant when its been three weeks since Jake and I-you know,"

"Because you're half vampire and Jacob is a wolf. That's my educated guess anyway. I'm going to setup the machine to see how the baby is doing and to see how far along you are exactly,

All of a sudden Jacob crushed me in his arms. I could almost feel the excitement rolling off of him in waves. "You're pregnant?! We're going to have a baby?!"

"Yes we are," I felt my own excitement and happiness grow as I said the words aloud.

"Oh my goodness this is the best news ever. Nessie you just made me the happiest man on Earth. I can't believe this we are going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father,"

Grandpa rubbed some jelly on my stomach and within a minute I was staring at a screen showing my baby.

"Everything looks good," grandpa said. "You appear to be about three months along and he looks perfectly healthy,"

"He?"

"You're going to have a boy,"

"A boy," Jacob repeated.

"EJ," I said as the perfect name popped into my head.

Both grandpa and Jacob looked at me for further explanation.

"Edward Jacob Black has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I-out of all the names she picks that," Jacob mumbled.

Mom giggled as she appeared though I had no idea what was so funny.

"I wonder how dad is going to react when he finds out,"

"Oh your father wants to kill Jacob right now. Your uncles have barely been able to contain him this whole time,"

Mom shook her head. "He doesn't learn. Nessie tell your father that if he even tries to harm the father of my future grandson I will defend Jacob again and he does not want that to happen,"

"Okay mom,"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," grandpa said referencing what would appear to be one sided conversations with my ghostly mother.

"Me either," Jacob added.

"Meanwhile Alice on the other hand is already planning an elaborate baby shower and all the people she wants to invite,"

Oh boy.

 **Please Review**


	21. Baby News

**Chapter 21: Baby News**

 **Nessie's POV**

Baby. Baby boy. I was going to have a baby. The words rang through my head over and over again on repeat. I was going to have a baby. My little boy. My Edward Jacob.

I caressed my stomach even though I couldn't feel my baby moving yet. Just knowing that I was carrying another life inside of me was a surreal feeling. I'd been pregnant before but somehow it felt different this time around. Maybe because the father is someone I love rather than someone who raped me.

I was suddenly engulfed in hot arms. Jacob held onto me as tightly as he could do so safely. I could tell that he was trying to be extra careful as not to hurt the baby.

"We're going to have a baby," Jacob whispered and just like that I was crying tears of happiness.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone," Carlisle said just before leaving.

"Yes, yes we are," I cried.

"I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby. You're carrying my son,"

"I know I'm shocked as well,"

"Nessie I'm more than shocked. I'm happy. Beyond happy even. You've just made me the happiest man alive. I'm in love with you and you're about to give me a child. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am,"

"I love you too Jake,"

Just like that Jacob picked me and spun me around with happiness.

"Well I may not be the happiest man alive for long. Your father just broke free from your uncles and is on his way up here right now,"

"Uh oh,"

Approximately one second later my father busted through the door and went straight for Jacob. He grabbed Jacob and slammed him against the wall so hard that I even heard something crack. I just wasn't sure if it was the wall or one of Jacob's bones.

"Dad!" I called out to no avail. My dad was too far gone. There was nothing or no one that could stop him now.

Mom appeared again. Make that almost no one. Mom jumped in between both of them and sent my father flying into the wall. If there was one force in this world that could handle my father it was definitely my mother.

"You!" dad yelled as he tried to fight his way to Jacob. "You got MY daughter pregnant! You mutt!"

Dad tried to lunge toward Jacob only to be stopped by mother yet again. Anyone with an ounce of sense would have given up a long time ago. However with my father it appeared that sense fled his mind long ago.

"Jacob! Nessie! Get out of here now!" mom shouted. We didn't hesitate to obey. When your ghost mom tells you to move you better get moving!

Jacob grabbed me quickly, carried me and into the hallway. We passed uncle Jasper, who must've been on his way to calm my father, on the way down the stairs.

I was greeted there by applause and several people congratulating me. Aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie already trying to plan a baby shower and what I'd be wearing at that baby shower.

I shook my head disbelievingly. Upstairs my dad was trying to kill Jacob for getting me pregnant and down here my family is planning already planning a baby shower after knowing I was pregnant for only like five minutes. I must have the most dysfunctional family in the world.

Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. Dysfunctional or not they all loved each other and me. They were a family in every sense of the word.

I froze when I felt the ground start shaking again. Jacob right grabbed me and held me safely.

"It's okay Ness it's just an aftershock," he said.

I knew aftershocks were to be expected after major earthquakes like the one we just had only a few hours ago but that didn't make them any less scary.

Once the shaking stopped I walked over to the window and surveyed the damage. It was like something out of a movie. There were frightened people everywhere. All trying to find some sort of shelter. Injured people all over the place.

I got extremely nauseous when I saw what was certainly a dead body in the distance.

"Nessie I don't think you should be looking out there anymore," Concern colored Jacob's voice.

"I'm okay," I said but I listened to his advice anyway.

Jacob held me close in comfort. "It'll be okay Nessie. Everything will be okay. We're all alive and we're going to have a baby,"

That alone was enough to make me smile. I looked up when I heard my dad walking down the stairs. His clothes were all torn looking. It looked like my dad had gone into battle with my mom and lost miserably. I shook my head. Dad should know by now that when it comes to my mom there is no winning.

Uncle Emmett bursted out in laughter much to my father's annoyance.

The next few days were hard on everyone. The earthquake was an 8.1 according to all the seismologists. The damage was intense and the loss of life was even more intense.

Grandpa Carlisle had been asked by the hospital if he could work extra shifts to help all the injured people that kept pouring in. Of course my grandfather agreed. He loved using his abilities to help people. Being a vampire also meant that he wouldn't tire out while working.

The rest of my family decided to help by volunteering. They helped the search and rescuers search for survivors. Grandma Esme would cook as much food as she could and serve it to the search and rescuers and whoever else needed food and water.

I stayed behind at the house under my grandfather's orders. I wanted to help but he thought it was best for EJ and I that I stayed home and didn't stress myself out. Besides someone needed to stay with Owen and Rosalin. The two mischievous twin toddlers that the Cullens had also taken in.

About three days after the earthquake I received news from my grandfather that my adoptive mother had been one of the victims. She'd been found crushed to death under a pile of debris and brought to the hospital morgue.

I didn't know how to feel about that. Even though she didn't care about me I still cared about her. The good thing is that now I was free to stay with the Cullens. Dad said that either way I would've have had to come live with them now because of my rapidly progressing pregnancy. Now it was just easier because I didn't need to fake my death or anything.

Dad eventually got used to the idea of me being pregnant. He didn't like it but he was slowly getting used to the idea of "his baby girl having a baby,"

I sighed and shook my head. I was currently alone with the twins while Jacob went out to get water for us. Something that was hard to come by right now.

I was looking out the window when I spotted something that made my blood run cold. It was the same pale, red eyed man I spotted just before the earthquake. The one with the V shaped necklace. The grin he sent me sent a shiver down my spine.

I walked out to say something when suddenly I was struck with a needle from behind. Then my world faded to black.

 **Please Review**


	22. Flashback

**Chapter 22: Flashback**

 **Nessie's POV**

 _I could not breathe. No matter how hard I tried I could not breathe. Every attempt at drawing in breath resulted in failure. I needed to get out. If I did not get out now I would die. Die before I even got the chance to live. I thrashed violently against my small watery enclosure. Each kick more desperate than the last. I knew I was inside of my momma. I had figured that out awhile ago. Now I needed her to know that I had to get out if not I would die._

 _Momma screamed in pain and I hated knowing that I was the one causing it. I loved her and I did not want to hurt her but if I stayed here much longer I would not get to live and I wanted to live. I kicked hard again and I heard something break nearby. I heard loud voices on the outside but I didn't know what they were saying. I was about to pass out from not being able to breathe._

 _Then suddenly a white light appeared and a pair of ice cold hands grabbed me and pulled me out. I took deep breaths and filled my air with lungs. The first thing I saw was my daddy. He smiled happily and held me tight._

 _"Renesmee," he said._

 _"Let me, give her to me," momma's voice sounded weak and tired. When I saw her she smiled the biggest smile at me. I could tell that she was still in pain but she loved me anyway. That was the first and last time I was ever held by my momma. As soon as I smelled her blood though I was overcome with thirst and I bit her. Daddy pulled me away before I could hurt momma anymore. Then momma's heart stopped beating._

 _Daddy quickly passed me to aunt Rosalie who had come to get me. The last thing I saw was daddy giving momma his venom. Aunt Rosalie took me away quickly and started taking care of me. She kept talking to me excitedly as she gave me a bath but I really didn't pay attention to what she was saying. I just kept thinking about my momma. I was worried and I hoped that she would be okay._

 _Aunt Rosalie took me downstairs after that. I was drinking a bottle of blood when I saw Jacob for the first time. He looked extremely angry about something that I could not understand. He was shaking violently. It scared me. Then everything changed the second he looked at me. He wasn't angry anymore and he stopped shaking. I felt a strange connection to him. Being around him made me happy._

 _Then I met the rest of my family. They all loved me and I loved them. I had the best grandparents, the best aunts and uncles, the best daddy, and Jacob. The only thing I wanted was my momma. Daddy told me that hopefully in a few days I would get to meet her again._

 _Mostly I was with my family. However, two days after I was born, I learned how to crawl. When no one was looking I was able to crawl away from my family. I made it all the way to where momma was and I saw something that I was sure I would never forget. She looked as pale as the rest of my family now. Her heartbeat was a lot slower than I remembered it being. Daddy had said that momma was changing and I was sure that this was it. Then something strange happened to momma's body. It changed and became almost see through. Like a ghost. Two seconds later it went back to normal._

 _"Renesmee there you are!" daddy shouted frantically as he picked me up. "You scared me little one,"_

 _I never saw momma again after that because she died. I never told anyone what I saw that day either because I was sure that I just imagined it. Never once did I think that what I saw could be real._

 _I missed momma and was really sad that I would never get to see her again but I still my daddy and the rest of my family. They always took care of me even I always was getting into trouble of some sort._

 _Then came that fateful day that I accidentally broke daddy's piano and he screamed at me so much that I cried and ran away. I remembered vividly when I first met the girl who could make me feel like I was burning alive whenever she looked at me. I was taken to Italy against my will. Once we arrived in Italy I was taken to a castle in Volterra where I met the Volturi for the first time. I was extremely scared and tried to fight them and escape. One of the Volturi members grabbed me so hard that something in my back snapped. I screamed in pain. I was even more horrified when I realized that I could not move my legs anymore._

 _Most of the Volturi wanted to kill me but Aro thought I was "too interesting a creature to kill," so he decided to let me live on two conditions. One that I would never return to my real family ever again. Two that I never remembered the truth about my supernatural origins ever again. If I violated any of those rules my family and I would be killed instantly. I agreed because I didn't want to die and I didn't want the rest of my family to be killed either._

 _Aro had just recently acquired a new vampire for his guard that would ensure that I never remembered the truth ever again. Oscar was gifted in that he could make people forget what he wanted them to forget. So when I woke up in a strange place I had no memory of anything. That's when my life of hell officially began._

I woke slowly feeling groggy. Yet, still remembering everything vividly. All of my memories were officially back. When I thought back to seeing my mom turn into a ghost and back all those years ago I realized something. Mom wasn't dead. She never died. She was just gifted. Gifted with the ability to turn into a ghost and back. Only she didn't know that and she didn't know how to control it. I was gifted in the sense that only I could see her in ghost form. But she was alive.

I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I realized was that I was back at the Volturi castle. I had violated the conditions set by Aro many years ago. Not only had i returned to my real family but all of my memories were back. I awaited my fate.

 **Please Review**


	23. Volturi Castle

**Chapter 23: Volturi Castle**

 **Nessie's POV**

I lifted my head slowly and took in the surrounding scene. The cellar that I had been locked in was the very same one that I been locked in the first time I was hear 12 years ago. Or at least it looked the same as it did all those years ago.

I felt a tiny kick in my lower stomach area. The first movement that I'd felt this entire pregnancy. Despite my current circumstances I couldn't help but smile and gently caress my stomach in the spot where I felt my little EJ kick. I hoped that was a sign that the drug that had been used to knock me out wouldn't affect his development in any way. Hopefully that meant that he would be okay.

I looked around for any possible means of escape and felt my panic rise a little when I found none. There was no way to escape. If I couldn't escape when I was little, back when my vampire genes were the dominant genes, I really didn't have any hope of escaping now. Even if there had been a way to escape I remembered that I was still paralyzed. My rotten luck had doomed me from the start.

I felt another kick. My baby. My son who would never even get a chance to live. I rubbed the small bump soothingly. The tears fell from my eyes as I realized that I had absolutely no chance of escaping. That I was going to die. That my son would never even get the chance to live. For what chance did my paralyzed human self have of escaping a palace full of all powerful vampires?

The answer was simple. The answer was none. However, that didn't mean that I was not going to at least try. There was always the slim .00000000009% chance that I could get lucky and find a way to escape the Volturi. Even if I was just human and didn't know my way around the castle, city, or even country. There was still that slim chance, right?

I sighed. Even though I had broken the two conditions set for me all those years ago I wouldn't do anything different. I loved my family and they loved me. Fate had brought me back to them and I had never been happier in my entire life. Except for maybe the beginning of my life when I was still with my real family. I couldn't regret the decisions that landed me right back here in the Volturi castle because they had led me to the greatest happiness that I'd ever known. My mom, my dad, my grandparents, my aunts, my uncles, and of course my Jacob.

I wondered if my family had discovered me missing already. How long had I been missing? There was no way for me to be sure. I wondered if they would ever find out that I was here in Italy. How they would react when and if they ever found out the Volturi were the reason I was never able to return in the first place. To bad I wouldn't be around much longer to find out.

I screamed when I suddenly felt an odd burning sensation in my legs. I fought the urge to scream again. My legs were burning. On the outside nothing looked different but on the inside it felt like my bones were on fire. After what felt like an eternity I began to feel the fire leaving my legs. It began with my toes and slowly worked it's way up. Leaving an odd coolness in it's place.

I lifted my leg slowly-and wait a second I lifted my leg?! I shook my head. Certain that I was dreaming. Maybe I was still knocked out by that drug and hadn't awoken yet and this was just some dream. So when I lifted my right let again I was just as shocked by it as I was the first time. Then I moved my other leg. I was surprised that I didn't just die of shock right then and there. Because there was no way I could suddenly be able to move my legs again after all these years. There was just no way. Then I remembered those odd moments from the past few weeks where I would feel a little bit of sensation here and there. Where I would be able to move just a little. I hadn't told my grandfather about those moments because I was almost certain that I had imagined them. Now I knew for sure that was not the case. Because now I could move my legs without any difficulties whatsoever. The only questions left were why and how? Why was I suddenly able to move my legs again after all this time? How was this possible when I never had any surgery to fix the problem? It didn't make any sense to me at all.

I decided to test my limits and try standing up. My legs wobbled a little as I stood but I was able to stand. I even managed to take a few steps before I collapsed onto the hard cold floor. Just the fact that I could even stand and walk a few steps amazed me.

I heard my heart stop beating when I heard footsteps approaching fast.

"Good you're awake," the man cloaked man said as he unlocked my cell and grabbed me before I could even try to fight.

My heart was nearly beating out of my chest as I was forced to walk. When my knees buckled under my weight the man forced me up and kept forcing me to walk down the hall.

I didn't dare ask where were going because I didn't want to hear him confirm it. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was walking right into my own execution.

I was forced into another bigger room. I recognized this part of the castle immediately. I saw the three thrones and recognized their occupants immediately. Aro, Caius, and Marcus if I remembered correctly. They were just as intimidating now as they were when I was little.

EJ started kicking violently as if he could sense that his life was in danger as well. I fought to keep it together.

I was suddenly forced into a kneeling position. My knees throbbed painfully when they hit the floor. I didn't dare scream or show any signs of weakness.

Aro stood up and walked toward me.

"Young Renesmee," he said in a tone of voice that sent chills down my spine. "I remember you. Young hybrid. What a marvelous creature you've grown into,"

I didn't say a word.

"Is it true that you've violated the two conditions you were given to live?

Before I could answer he grabbed my hand against my will and held onto it for about thirty seconds. What he was doing though I had no idea.

"Oh my," he remarked. "What a life you've lived. It's just to bad the allegations against you are true,"

"You're going to kill me," I was surprised by the calmness that was in my voice despite the panic within me.

"I would've been willing to forgive you had you been remorseful but it seems that's not the case,"

"No it isn't," I spat. "I don't regret anything nor would I change anything,"

"Such a shame,"

Next thing I know his arms around my neck ready to snap it like a twig.

 **Please Review**


End file.
